A Dragon's Star
by CookiesRawr
Summary: As she walked down the hall she heard a clack. She turned around. "Neji?" A NejiTen Fic. NxT Neji/Tenten Tenten is one of the clan heiress full of dragons. After searching for a long time, she finally finds her past.
1. A New Beginning

**I have decided that I would rewrite Where I've Belonged because I think it needed more emotions and thoughts of Tenten. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would I be here? I think NOT. :]**

**Random Fact Number 1: Flamingos Produce Red Milk**

* * *

Prologue

As I walked through Konoha. It was just how my Aunt told me it would be. It was large and full of life. I smiled. I hope I can do better in this place. I really need it. I sighed. I looked up at the sky as I stepped into the gates. I saw a dog chasing a cat. I chuckled. Even here the dogs and cats do not get along. I wonder if I can get along with everyone here.

"Are you Tenten?" A man asked that was sitting behind a counter. I walked over.

"Yes, my Aunt sent me here since she thought it would be better for me to stay where I was born."_ Mother, Father I am home_. I thought.

"Ah, yes Miss Tenten. My have you grown. How old are you now?"

"I'm seventeen." I looked up at him curiously.

"Seventeen years...," He trailed off. The man next to him smiled.

"Welcome back, its been a while since we have seen you. I am guessing you have taken the tradition of weapon mastery."

"Yes I have. My weapons are kind of dull. Do you know where the best store in town is?" I asked as I held a flinch. It was a rough road getting here. I've been attacked numerous times.

"Ah, the best one in town would love to have you." The first man spoke up. "If you go into the town central where all the stores are held there is one near the Hot Springs. You can't miss that one I promise."

"Thank you, until then take care." I waved over my shoulder. I took out a map out of my pocket that my Aunt has givin me.

_Tenten, you will live in the apartments your parents have lived in. It should be near a training ground. I have circle the apartment on the map. Take Care.  
Love, Aunt Keiko_

I smiled. My clothes were pretty torn up from the journey. I should buy something on the way. I used my map to head for the town central. I looked into a window and saw many clothing. Someone looked at me from inside and had wide eyes. She motioned me to come in. I walked in seeming that she new me.

"I thought you were dead." She stated.

"What?" I asked.

"You're look so young." She smiled and pulled me into the store.

"That's because I'm seventeen." I laughed. She must have known my mother. I have seen my mother's pictures from her teen years and I looked like her.

"Oh my. You must be Tenten. My apologies." She blushed. "How rude of me. My name is Youko Kasumi. I have known your parents." I smiled as I felt my hole grow larger. I lifted up my hand to my necklace that I kept hidden as it felt like it weighed a ton. "Well your clothes is...," She smiled.

"I know." I sighed.

"Well to make it up I would like you to pick out one thing from this store"

"No! I mustn't that is very rude," I tried to get some sense into her.

"No I insist. I have been rude and I've always wanted to meet you Tenten." She pushed me to the clothes. "Please take two." I smiled and bowed.

"Thank you very much." I browsed. I found one thing that caught my eyes. It was a white ninja suit. I felt it. The fabric was strong but comfortable looking. It looked like a kimono. The top was folded over each other and there was a dark belt holding it together. The sleeves were long with pockets in them. I can keep my scrolls and weapons here. The pants was red with two pockets on the sides. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. Kasumi was smiling.

"What good eyes. They only have two left in Konoha. The others were bought by your mother." I looked at it again. My mother... I didn't even know them very well, but I still love them.

"Can I have this one?" I asked. She nodded and took it off the rack. I kept browsing. It would get cold soon. I might as well go buy warm clothes for whenever I'm not on a mission.

I went into the rack and got out a snow White Jacket that would go down to my knees. It had black buttons and a matching white snow hat. I took them off and grabbed a black shirt and scarf I could use. I also grabbed some long knee high socks and shorts. I walked to the counter.

"I'm sorry to grab so much, but it's going to get cold soon and-," Kasumi cut me off.

"No, I am honored. Please take those. Keep working on Weapon Mastery. I grabbed the folded clothes and stuffed it in my pack. I bowed. "Have a nice day." I smiled and walked out of the store. The cold air hit me. I groaned. I walked faster not paying attention to where I was going and bumped into someone. "I'm sorry-," I looked up. He had pale eyes. I was lost in them. They held my eyes seeming to have many secrets. He looked pained. I stepped back and heard many people whispering.

"Hn," I heard him say.

"I'm very sorry," I bowed and rushed away. I didn't even get to see him. He was probably very handsome and popular. Not that I cared.

_Mother, I think this is a start for my new beginning._

**There you have it. If you have any suggestions please review and send this to many other people if you think they will like it. I will gladly accept your requests of what should be in this story if it will fit in here. Thanks to the readers. I would like at least 5 reviews before I post another Chapter. Byeeeee. And don't forget to read the random facts... they might help you in the future of randomness. :]**

* * *


	2. Meeting

**I have decided that I would rewrite Where I've Belonged because I think it needed more emotions and thoughts of Tenten. Sorry. **

**I havent updated in forever and I guess that I only got Two Reviews. Which is kind of sad, but it's okay. I decided to continue this story because FEW people read it and are waiting for me. Thanks for reading and continue to review. :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would I be here? I think NOT. :]**

**Random Fact Number 2: Koalas have an appendix of about two meters long**

* * *

Recap: _She bumped into a boy with white eyes. Hmm I wonder who that could be. This is the start of her new beginning. If you forget about the story go ahead and read the first chapter over._

I walked through Konoha looking for my apartment. This place was HUGE. I'm already lost and it's my first day; how embarrassing. I sighed. I looked around if there was anybody who looked like the could help me. I saw a boy with blond hair that stood out and I headed for him. I tapped him on the shoulder. _Here I go._I thought. He turned around and I noticed his mouth was full. There was cup ramen in his mouth and his cheeks were wet with soup. I laughed as he choked on his meal and wiped his face.

"Hey, I have'nt seen you around here before," He looked at me curiously.

"Yeah, actually I'm new here in Konoha and I can't find my apartment," I said. "Do you think you can help me?"

"Sure, my name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be the next Hokage!" _This guy is loud._I thought.

"I'm Tenten," I smiled.

"Okay that's a weird name. Don't you have a last name?" He asked.

"Not that I know of."

He shrugged. I took out my map and showed him where I was supposed to go. He smiled and laughed at me._ "_It's alright. You're new."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me while I tried to not stumble onto the ground. We soon arrived at the apartment in less than five minutes. I smiled. "Thank you!"

"No problem. Hey I have to go okay! I got to meet up with my friends. See yah!"

I waved. I took out the keys and held my breath. I turned the keys. And Unlocked the door. Then I stepped in and... Why am I explaining in every detail. I sighed and shook my head. I walked in and looked around the apartment. I smiled and closed the door behind me. The house was neatly furnished. It seemed as if someone came in here and put new appliances in. The dark wood floors were neatly polished and the curtains were white. There were three bedrooms which were pretty big. There were two bathroom both had tiles in them. The kitchen had stainless steels things and it surprised me. I went into the living room and looked around. There were pictures of my parents and their weddings. I walked up to a frame and picked it up. I traced a finger and smiled. My mother looked like me. Her hair was long and brown. The man next to her looked strong and handsome. _My Parents._

I sat on the couch and relaxed. I might as well get used to this life now. In the corner of my eyes I caught an album. I rushed to the bookshelf and pulled it out. I sat on the floor to examine it. When I opened it it was full of pictures of me as a new born and my parents. _They never got to see me grow as a child._ On one of the pages there was a letter. I looked at it curiously and picked it up.

_Dear Tenten,_

_We are sorry for making you leave. We wished we would've seen you grow into a beautiful lady. If you are wondering why you do not have a surname, it is because you have to figure it out your self. We are a powerful clan and it should remain a secret for until you are ready. We love you. I hope when you are reading this that you are not mad at us. In the closet of the rooms there are our clan jewelry and clothes. You may wear them since it is now yours to keep. We will miss you and again, we are sorry. May the stars watch over you our pumpkin. We are always by your side. _

_Love, _

_Mom and Dad._

I felt tears streaming down my face and I hurried and put the letter away so it wouldn't get wet. I put my hands over my face. _Why am I crying now? I never cried._I wouldnt stop crying no matter how much I wipe my tears. I got up and grabbed the letter. I folded it back neatly and placed it back into the album. I grabbed my bag and took out my new clothes. My tears had stopped a while ago. _I must move on. The past cannot change, I must keep going for them. _I decided that I will figure out my surname somehow. If my clan was so powerful then I must be able to do ninjutsu. I smiled getting excited. I took off my ratty clothes and threw it away. I put on the new training clothes I had bought and looked into the mirror. The clothes were very comfortable and light. It would protect me from weather.

I untied my bun and decided to let it out for the day. I grabbed a brush and brushed my hair. It was down to my lower back. I was surprised. I turned in the mirror. My eyes were large and doe like. I couldn't recognize myself. I laughed and put the brush down. I grabbed my scrolls and weapons and hid them. At least I didn't have to walk around with a bag for now. I didn't know where I was going so I took my map with me.

While walking outside, two girls were in the bushes.

"...," I stood there staring at them as they whispers. They seemed to be arguing. One girl had pink hair and the other had a light blond hair.

"Ino," the pink haired hissed. She looked up and smiled sheepishly. "We're caught."

They both stood up and jumped over to me. I felt self conscious while they studied me.

"Um," I trailed off trying to get them to stop looking at me. They both smiled and pulled my arms.

"I'm Sakura."

"And I'm Ino," the other said. I smiled.

"I'm Tenten. I just moved here." I pulled my arms free.

"Yeah we know. Everyone knows except probably not Naruto. He's always forgets things like this. We are waiting for you at the training grounds so we should hurry." They pulled me.

"We?" I asked.

"Yeah all our friends. They want to welcome you." I smiled. We talked about numerous things as we headed for the training grounds. Sakura and Ino both are seventeen. They said most of the teams were the ages around seventeen. They ranted about shopping and boys but I didn't really pay attention.

"So Tenten, has there been anyone in Konoha you spotted that you like?"

I blushed. "Why do you ask such a question? The answer is no," I rolled my eyes, but soon an image flashed into my mind. It was the eyes I looked into earlier. I sighed.

Soon we came into view of trees with the training ground in the center. There was a group of people sitting and eating. Sakura and Ino grabbed my arm again thinking I would run and carried me over to the center.

"Wow you're light Tenten. How much do you weigh?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," I admitted. My face was all red when everyone was looking at me.

"Tenten," I turned to look at Naruto.

"Hey." I smiled. He smiled widely. I looked around of the group of people. There was a boy wearing a spandex suit and a white eyes shinobi sitting next to him staring at me. He was the boy I bumped into earlier. I just now it by the expression on his face. He looked surprised.

"Hi," I said nervously to everyone. "I'm Tenten."

They all just stared at me. I looked around again. There was a boy with a large white dog next to him. There was an other person with white eyes, she blushed while I looked at her. Next to her was a boy playing with bugs. He had dark glasses. There was a thick boy eating chips sitting next to a lazy looking kid with a pineapple for his hair. I held in my laugh. Next to Naruto there was a boy with dark hair which stuck out in the back. He was quiet and only closed his eyes not acknowledging me. I didn't care. He opened his eyes and turned his head to me. I looked away to Sakura who was blushing at the boy who looked at me.

_Strange people._I sighed. Ino just pulled me. They introduced themselves one by one. I learned that Green Spandex boy, was Rock Lee; Person I bumped into earlier, Hyuga Neji; Chip boy, Akimichi Choji; Pinapple head, Nara Shikamaru; Dog boy, Inuzuka Kiba; Bug boy, Aburame Shino; Shy girl, Hyuga Hinata; and the boy with dark hair is Uchiha Sasuke; Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. It was hard to remember some of their names but I managed.

"So Tenten," Lee started off. "Tsunade-sama said you were going to be on are team."

I saw the Hyuga kid drink his tea and spit it right back out. I laughed. Everyone looked at him worriedly. He stared at Lee while crossing his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. He hated me, I just now it. It didn't make me feel any better.

"Lighten up Neji," Ino started. "At least there is a knew member to the teams. The more the better."

"Hn," he continued to drink his tea.

"S-so Tenten-san," Hinata started.

"Please, no san at the end please." I smiled at her kindly. She nodded.

"How long have you been here," She asked.

"Well I've just arrived today. Konoha is so big and I got lost today. Thanks to Naruto I found my home right away."

"You can count on me dattebayo," He put his thumbs up.

I smiled. "Yeah and I also bumped into Neji there today. Sorry about that."

"Hn, you already apologized."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Sakura leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear. "He doesn't talk much."

I looked at him and shrugged.

"Where are your weapons? Don't you carry them with you. You should know a shinobi always leaves the house with weapons just in case." Lee smiled.

"Oh I have them alright," I smiled menacingly.

Lee looked like he was he was searching for them, but he couldn't find them. "Where are they?"

I stood up. "Well if I were to take them all out it would take a long time to put them back in."

"We have time," Naruto looked eager like everyone else.

"Okay," I sighed. This would take forever. Oh well they want to know where all my weapons are might as well show them.

I reached into my non-visible pocket and took out couple kunais. They all looked at me. "Is that all," Ino asked.

I shook my head and laughed. "Not even."

I took out all my scrolls. I had about ten of them. I also took all of my hidden weapons. Everyone looked scared seeing I lifted what seemed to be a heavy weapon to them from my sleeves. There was a large, I mean LARGE pile of weapons and everyone scooted back.

"I still have more at home," I stated. "Some are infested with poison. I didn't take those out."

"You sure do like weapons," Kiba stared at me.

"Yep," I started to put them back. "I liked sharp objects."

Sakura laughed. "We shouldn't mess with you know should we?"

"I'm patient," I told them. I rarely get angry enough to attack my own friend. It would be fun to see them run around screaming. I laughed.

"Why don't you have a Clan name?" Lee asked out of the blue.

"I don't know. I'm going to figure it out though. It's not time yet," I looked up at the stars. I looked back down putting the last of the scrolls and weapons away.

"It was nice meeting you guys, but I have to go. I'm really tired from travelling and I'll see you guys later okay?"

They all nodded. "We were going to head home too. It's getting dark."

They all stood up and waved goodbye. I smiled and headed back for my apartment. I sighed when I got into my apartment. I locked the door and went to my room. I change into my pajamas and laid on my bed. I smiled.

_Strange people, but they're nice. We're going to be great friends._

* * *


	3. Dragon Scroll

**I am Irritated. This is the second time where my very long Chapter three has been erased. I will continue writing, but this will be short due to irritation of having to rewrite this about a billion times. Each time becomes shorter. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own any Naruto except for the characters I make up.**

**Random Fact 3: Mona Lisa has no eyebrows. (She didn't? *gasp*)**

* * *

_Recap: She met many people including pineapple head and emotionless boy._

* * *

_The stars shined above me like glitter that I spilt on the floor. I just stared as it became a constellation of a Dragon and a Serpent. Each star had a unique color giving the dragon and serpent a lively look. They danced around each other and played._ Tenten_. I turned around and saw my parents. The Dragon and serpent came down from the sky and became full. The dragon's scales where full of color and so was the danced around my parents. My parents had a scroll out and they dove into the scroll giving the blank scroll a print of them. My parents smiled at me and handed me the scroll. Take care. A gust of wind blew and I closed my eyes. When I opened them all was left was a trail of light._

I woke up slowly. Strange. I thought. I felt something against my hand and I reached for it. It was a scroll. The exact one as the one in my dream. I opened it and the eyes stared back at me. I closed it quickly. I must be going crazy. I sighed and went to take a realizing bath. I got out and I was still wet. I dried off my body quickly, but not my hair. The floor was wet and I was trying not to slip. The doorbell rang. I sighed. I changed into my training clothes quickly.

"What now?" I muttered and rushed for the door. When I opened it I slipped on the tiles and fell into someone's arms. I blushed and looked up from between my hair. It was Neji who had caught me. His sleeves were wet in the process.

"Sorry," I muttered and got up running a hand through my wet hair. "I just took a shower and you guys rang. I smiled and waved at Lee.

"Gai Sensei and Tsunade-sama wants to meet you for a brief moment. So we're heading there right now. Hurry and dry your hair," Neji let go of me.

I stood up and rushed back into my room grabbing the scroll and hiding it in my sleeve. I went into the bathroom and dried my hair and brushed it afterwards. I put it into my famous buns and grabbed my keys. My bangs were nose length and smiled. I rushed out of my room and saw Lee looked at some picture in the hallway. I smiled as he asked me if they were my parents.

"Yeah, but they aren't here with me anymore."

"Oh," he dropped the subject and left the house. I quickly locked the door and caught up with the two, which were walking away. **(A/n: Sorry if this seems rushed.) **We walked through the town and came across couple group of girls who glared at me and stared at Neji. Neji didn't seem to mind them and kept walking. Fan girls. I thought. They squealed as we walked by and whispered to each other.

I just rolled my eyes. We soon arrived at the Hokage's tower and they led me up to her room. Neji knocked on the door and I heard a female voice coming from inside the room.

"Come in," she saide.

Neji opened the door and inside was a older and more ridiculous looking twin of Lee. I held my laugh and tried to get used to it. I assumed this was our Sensei, Gai. Tsunade-sama sat behind the desk.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you yesterday when I arrived. I had trouble finiding my way home," I apologized and bowed. "My name is Tenten and I currently do not know my surname, but when I find out what it is I will tell you." I smiled.

She nodded and handed Gai something. "Give that to Tenten when you think she is ready."

Gai nodded and gave her a winning smile and a thumbs up. "I am Maito Gai."

"I'm sure you guys besides Tenten were informed that there is a new high school because there isn't many missions to go on. We got Sasuke back and Orochimaru is dead. You all will enroll in this high school which will start a week from now."

"I will do my best!" Lee shouted.

"Good thinking Lee!" Gai agreed.

"Gai Sensei!" Lee cried.

"Lee!"

"Gai Sensei!"

"Shut up you two," Tsunade put her finger at her temple. "I still have work to do so all of you leave!"

We all left the room and Lee and Gai said they would run around Konoha five hundred times because they were yelled by Tsunade-sama.

I laughed as they dashed off, but Neji looked quite annoyed.

"They do this a lot?" I asked. He nodded and sighed. I smiled and walked along his side until we came upon Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey guys," Sakura smiled. "We were heading for the training grounds. Want to join?"

I nodded and Neji followed regardless. "I have not trained in several months," I admitted.

"I'll help you get back up to speed," Sakura smiled. I nodded and we kept walking till we arrived at the training field. Naruto and Neji immediately sat down under a large tree and watched us walk into the center of the field.

"Show me what you got," Sakura smiled. I nervously nodded and collected chakra on my feet. I heard someone whisper Byakugan and I turned to see Neji's veins popped out and his eyes squinted.

"It's a Hyuga thing, that's why their eyes are white," she explained the whole story about their family in a short time and I understood. "He just wants to know what you're capable of and your chakra flow." I nodded and took out a scroll.

I threw it up in the air high above me as it spun in twirls. I used the chakra that was in my legs and jumped up high with an increasing speed. I summoned more than two hundred weapons and Sakura could only dodge so much. She got cuts all over her arms and legs. She winced as she dodged the last of the weapons that rained upon her. All of my weapons puffed into a white smoke and I put my scroll away quickly. I came back down landing on my hands and black flipping onto my feet. Sakura ran towards me and punched me, but I jumped over her head my back almost touching her head. She hit the ground and the ground burst and broke apart. There was a large hole as I tried to balance myself. The ground shook and there was rocks flying everywhere. I sighed and raised my hand. Sakura seemed to notice and stopped her attack.

"I withadrwall," I smiled. "You are strong."

She smiled. "You are really flexible! How did you learn all of this?"

"It takes practice and time."

"Yeah I can tell. I'm pretty flexible, but not that flexible," Sakura sighed.

"I could teach you some really easy stretches that'll make you flexible quickly," I offered.

"Sure, that would be great."

I felt eyes on my back and I cautiously turned around and looked into the trees.

**Neji's P.O.V**

Somone was comming towards us. I focused in on the person behind me. Ryo Katsu? What is he doing here? I deactivated my Byakugan and turned my head. He smiled at me and bowed and headed for Tenten. I just stared at his back. Tenten was already turned looking at him. She seemed weary.

"Hi, I'm Ryo Katsu," He stuck his hands out for Tenten to take.

"Um, I'm Tenten," she shook his hands.

I heard another group of people calling for Katsu. His friends were looking for him. Katsu turned to look at Rei who was smirking at him. Katsu waved good bye to Tenten and ran past me to Rei. Rei stayed behind and glared at me. I glared back and he smirked. He looked towards Tenten who was teaching Sakura some stretches. She was very flexible and it amazed me. Rei smiled mischievously and I saw his hand twitch. Tenten screamed.

I looked over at her and her buns had come loose. He hair was down to her lower back and she looked angry. She grabbed a kunai and threw it over her shoulder with flawless aim and Rei dodged it, surprised. He smiled and rushed to catch up with Kastu.

Tenten came rushing over to me and bent down to my eye level. I just stared into her dark eyes. Her iris was blackish and her eyes were a dark brown. "Why didn't you warn me that someone was coming?"

"Hn," I decided not to answer her question. She just huffed and stood up.

Those eyes. It didn't look like the eyes I saw when she bumped into me.

_Someone bumbped into me and I looked down to glare at her. She looked scared. "I'm sorry," she apologized and bowed many times before rushing off. Her eyes seemed to be full of sorrow and secrets and I felt a little guilty afterwords._

Tenten grabbed Sakura's arm and rushed away. I just shrugged. Naruto seemed to be gone. Probably went to go eat some Ramen like he always do. I sighed and stood up ready to head home. I crossed my arms as Naruto appeared with Lee. Well my probably was wrong today, what a shocker. They followed me home, not caring whether not I would say no or yes.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

We were heading for the Hyuga manor because Sakura wanted to talk with Hinata. We arrived at a huge door and Sakura knocked on it. The doors opened and the guards bowed and greeted Sakura. She smiled and waved and walked right in, dragging me behind. Hinata seemed to be finishing up packing her weapons. She must have been training or something. Her clothes had dirt spots. She wiped them off and greeted us.

"Hello Sakura-chan and Tenten-chan. How are you guys?"

"We're fine," Sakura smiled. "and you?"

"Well," Hinata smiled kindly.I dozed off while Sakura explained what happened today while Hinata listened politely. She seemed interested while Sakura talked about Katsu. Hinata smiled at me. I was knocked down by Ino behind me and I almost fell.

"I hear everything Sakura just explained right now, this is big!" Ino waved her hands in the air. She had a evil glint in her eyes and I shivered. She was going to plan something.

After a while of talking I saw Neji, Lee, and Naruto walk into the Manor. Lee waved at me while they walked in the opposite direction.

"I think we should enroll for school tommorow," Hinata suggested. Hinata had a stuttering problem. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, one more week before school starts," Ino groaned.

"Lighten up, it might be fun!" I comforted her.

"Yeah, super fun." Ino had a sarcastic tone. I just rolled me eye and smiled. I turned to the trees that were outside the Manor. I felt presence of many people and I just shivered.

"Hey Tenten?" I turned around to see Lee standing there with the boys.

"Yeah?"

"Are you single?" He asked seeming extremely curious.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's strange, I would've thought you'd have a boyfriend," Lee admitted. "At least now the boys that are hiding in the tree will leave."

Neji smirked and Naruto started laughing as some boys fell out of the tree. I flinched as many boys ran off. My face burned and I hid my face in a curtain of my hair. I'm glad someone snapped my hair bands today. If that person didn't everyone would see that I'm angry. I too a deep breath and looked up. It was twilight and I was becoming tired.

"Well, thanks Lee. Now all the boys know I'm single and the boys might just make a bigger fan club." I sighed.

"Don't worry. Everyone on the eight teams have fan girls/boys," Lee smiled.

I could hardly believe that pineapple boy and Lee had fan girls. I chuckled and looked up at the one star that twinkled in the sky.

_Yes, they were strange people. Definently different from people I have came across in my life._

* * *

**Okay nothing happened. Yes. I finally finished this chapter AGAIN! After the 3 freakin time. Thank the lord or who ever for not letting anything happed to my chapter again. **

**I want 5 reviews or feed back? Please? **

**My inner self says ten, but Five will do. :] pretty please with icecream On top. I want to know whether if this story is good for continuation. Some suggestions you'd like to put in the story also?**


	4. School and Maybe A little Jealousy

**Once again my fourth chapter has been erased like yesterday.**

**School has become much easier after a hard months of work. Testing is over thank god. I think I'll be able to update everyday this week. Hurray! Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own any Naruto except for the characters I make up.**

**Random Fact 4: Fish do fart. Who knew...**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Well, thanks Lee. Now all the boys know I'm single and the boys might just make a bigger fan club." I sighed._

_"Don't worry. Everyone on the eight teams have fan girls/boys," Lee smiled._

_I could hardly believe that pineapple boy and Lee had fan girls. I chuckled and looked up at the one star that twinkled in the sky._

_Yes, they were strange people. Definitely different from people I have came across in my life._

* * *

**Neji P.O.V**

As I walked into my house I spotted the girls. Tenten looked pretty annoyed and Sakura just laughed. Something kept bugging me. I looked over to the trees and smirked. Tenten saw us and Lee waved hello. I spotted many chakra presence and it seemed they were spying on someone. I just kept walking and headed for the kitchen since Lee was hungry. We headed for the kitchen and I leaned on the counter as Lee rummaged through the fridge.

"Hey Neji," Naruto started. "There are men hiding in the trees talking about Tenten."

Naruto was always dull to people's feelings. We never knew how he even survived from the girls.

"Do you think Tenten is single?" Lee asked. Naruto looked confused as ever and I understood where Lee was getting at.

"Hn, why don't you ask her?"

"That's a great idea! Let's go!" Lee rushed out heading for the girls. Naruto and I followed them to the training grounds.

"Hey Tenten?" Lee asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you single?" He asked seeming extremely curious.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's strange, I would've thought you'd have a boyfriend," Lee admitted. "At least now the boys that are hiding in the tree will leave."

I smirked as Naruto started laughing as some boys fell out of the tree. I sensed them as they ran off. Tenten his her face behind her hair and I just looked at her. _Is she angry?_ I saw a tint of red on her cheek behind the curtain of her hair. I crossed my arms.

"Well, thanks Lee. Now all the boys know I'm single and the boys might just make a larger fan club." She sighed.

"Don't worry. Everyone of the eight teams have fan girls/boys," Lee smiled.

Tenten laughed quietly. Her voice was melodic unlike other girls with the forced laugh when a boy was talking to them. She seemed to be shocked that Lee had lots of fan girls. She looked up into the sky and stared at the Northern star.

"I'm going home," she said and walked away. Naruto waved bye to us and went to catch up with Tenten.

"Yeah, we're going home too, bye Hinata and Neji," Sakura waved and pulled Lee and Ino away.

"Good night Neji-san," Hinata bowed and headed for the direction of the kitchen. I wasn't hungry and I barely was. I rushed to my room and slammed the door. It was un-respectable to be stalking someone especially close to my house. I growled quietly and opened the window to let some fresh air in. Tenten...

**Tenten's P.O.V**

"Naruto I can beat anyone up if they were trying to attack me. Remember I can summon more than one thousand weapons if I wanted to. They wouldn't be able to lay a finger on me." I sighed.

"Alright," he stuck his tongue out and jogged off.

We've been aruguing that I was able to go home safely at night. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking home. When I got into my house I locked the door and went to eat something. I ate some stew that I cooked up in couple minutes with some bread. I chugged my water down and washed the dished. I jumped when I felt something heavy in my secret pockets burn me.

I quickly went into my room and took out whatever that was bothering me. It was the scroll. It glowed bright green and I opened it quickly. _Tenten..._ I looked around to see who had called me. I looked back down. The dragon and serpent were dancing just like in my dream. The scales were a deep reddish-blue and its eyes were the color of serpent was a deep blue with red eyes. _A gift to you. We will be here when you are ready_. I looked up again to find the source. I looked around confused and looked back down. There was a pendant and a ring. The pendant had a dragon wrapped around a sapphire and the ring was a serpent. There were small jewels on the ring. One was red, the other blue, and the other white. The last one was a strange color of brown and green mixed together. The drawings were gone on the scroll. I rolled it back up putting the glowing jewelry on my night stand. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I wonder what that was.

I sighed and jumped under my covers taking one last look at the mysterious pendant before I went to sleep. _I MUST be going crazy_. I'm just tired.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I threw what ever it was that was making that sound at the wall. I opened my eyes and stared at the broken alarm clock that was now on the floor. I put my school uniform on. Tsunade-sama allowed us to wear any accessories we want, but I didn't want to over do it. I was wearing a black knee high socks with a black skirt. The black skirt had a white stripe across the bottom. It was a simple layered mini skirt. I had a white button down shirt. I put a black bow with white stripes. I put the pendant and ring on that was on my nightstand. It glowed and I felt a strange power rise within me. It was warm and relaxing. I sighed contently.

Ding. I brushed my hair quickly and looked in the large mirror. I looked okay. I slid across the wooden floors and opened the door.

"Good morning!" Ino yelled. She barged into my house and took off her shoes. Hinata and Sakura was right behind following. Hinata wore her Konoha headband around her neck and she had a cute ribbon with a Hyuga symbol on it. She had long knee high socks as well but with a white stripe at the top and a small picture of a panda.

Sakura had a black and pink tie with one cherry blossom petal picture on the corner. She had her headband on her arm and a pink head band on her head while bangs covered her forehead.

Ino had her headband right on her ankle and she had a light blue ribbons tied on each wrist. We all looked simple. I grabbed my bag and obento **(A/n: type of lunch in Japan).** I grabbed some bread on the way out and pushed everyone out. I locked the door behind me and smiled at them.

"Let's get going," Sakura pulled Ino saw many people along the way. They were dressed up too much. They had cat ears and dog ears with tails. And some wore large ribbons on their head. Taking advantage. I thought. I got this weird feeling so I side stepped. I saw a puff of white smoke and it turned around back to me. I was knocked down. I looked up and it was Lee.

"Please get off Lee," I sighed.

"Gomen Tenten," He stood up. It actually shocked me to see him not wearing his spandex. He wore a plain white tee and some long black pants. His headband was on his thigh and he wore a bright green and orange tie though. "I'll run 800 laps around Kono-," I cut him off.

"No need," I sighed and stood up. Neji was smirking when he arrived with Naruto by his side.

"What are you looking at," I glanced at Neji. His smirk faded away. He had a white tie on with a black bird at the bottom of his tie. He wore his headband on his head. Naruto just wore his headband around his head and had an orange tie with a spiral on it. Many of the girls whispered when they walked by. I looked beside me and jumped. Sasuke was standing there and he wore long sleeved uniform. He wore an Uchiha Clan symbol on a cloth that was pinned this his right upper sleeve and he had his headband on his head like Neji.

"Hn," he smirked. I just rolled my eyes and continued walking. We arrived at school in couple minutes. I saw couples walking hand in hand. I just rolled my eyes. Neji stiffened in front of me and he stopped. I bumped right into him.

"Why'd you stop," I took a step back and looked over his side. There was a group of girls in front of him. Some tried to show of their body to him and I could see Neji's hand twitched. I chuckled and patted him on the back and continued to move forward. They stopped me.

"Excuse me," I muttered, but they still wouldn't let me go. She glared at me.

"Who do you think you are?" She yelled at me.

**Neji's P.O.V**

They wouldn't let anyone through and especially Tenten.

"Who do you think you are?" She yelled at Tenten. Her dark blue hair seemed to fire up when she got angry at Tenten. Her eyes landed on me and smiled.

"Neji-san, good morning," she smiled sweetly.

"Hn, Tenten come here."

She turned around carefully and walked back. She didn't look scared, but she stayed quiet. She looked unsure of what to do. From the week since I've met her I learned that Tenten wasn't the type to have enemies. She stood in front of me and looked up. Her eyes held sorrow and I looked at her questioningly. I looked at her pendant which I have never seen before. I could feel a warm feeling inside me as I stared at the dragon's eyes.

"Hm?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing," I glared at the girls. They seemed frightened.I pulled her through the crowd.

"Neji," Tenten sounded frightened as I accidentally glared at her.

"Hn," I let go of her wrist and made sure she stayed by my side. I turned to look at her and she seemed distant._ Damn it._In the past week Tenten was the only girl that I could be next to that was tolerable, besides the girls in the teams. She never questioned me and she answered all their questions. She was becoming stronger while sparring with Sakura. I would have to ask her later to spar with me so I can perfect some of my techniques. Her mass amount of weapons would help me keep kaiten a lot long then usual if I practice. I kept walking and headed for the office. Tenten and I got our schedules.

**_Neji Hyuga _**

**_Homeroom Room 435- Hatake Kakashi _**

**_Science Room 219- Kurenai _**

**_Athletics Room Gym- Maito Gai _**

**_Math Room 119- Asuma (A/n: I KNOW HE'S Dead.) _**

I looked over at Tenten's schedule.

**_Tenten _**

**_Homeroom Room 435- Hatake Kakashi _**

**_Math Room 119- Asuma _**

**_Athletics Room Gym- Maito Gai _**

**_Science Room 219- Kurenai_**

"We have two classes together," Tenten looked up at me and smiled. I felt the corner of my lips turn up slightly for a moment.

"Hn," I nodded. She seemed so happy when she smiled. Her eyes lit up like a little child. She ran to the other girls and compared schedules and I stuffed mine into my pants. Shikamaru was sitting there on the bench looking up at thhe sky lazily. I stood next to him and closed my eyes as I ignored all the fan girls/boys gathering around us.

"Tenten," I opened my eyes and saw Katsu walk up to her. She smiled at him.

"Hi!" She waved. They both compared schedules and she smiled. "We have homeroom and athletics together!"

_He's in my homeroom. Great_. He smiled and nodded. They started talking. "Tenten gets along with everyone," Shikamaru yawned and stretched. He got up and glanced at me. He walked away to where Kiba was standing and started talking to him. He glanced at me with Kiba and smirked. They walked away to class. _What was that_? They were talking about me. I threw it off my shoulder and forgot about it. Probably something Shikamaru noticed before I did.

I looked back at Tenten and I felt warm again. I noticed her necklace and it was glowing. "Byakugan," I whispered quietly.

There was a large amount of energy flowing from Tenten's body. It was something I have never seen before. I focused on the necklace, but something blocked my vision from seeing what it was.

_I'm going to figure out what it was if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

**Well sorry it was short. I was kind of occupied with other things and yeah. So I would like more reviews. Don't leave me hangning hear. Tell this stories to your friends. I want some feedback na no da. Yesh! Feed back. It makes me feel special which makes me want to write more! **

**Neji says give him 10 reviews.**

**Tenten says just read it. **

Both is good I think :D


	5. Baby Dragon

**I seem I have the inablility to save my work before something happens. Technology hates me. I should make a club for people on fanfiction who get fustrated because their work becomes deleted. *sigh* It was a good chapter too. This is why I didn't post for the last two days so I'll give you a longer chapter for my apology present.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto and never will. Probably...**

**Random Fact 5: Porcupines can float if you put them in water**

* * *

_Recap: She went to school and I'm tired._

* * *

**Tenten's P.O.V**

As I walked into class Kakashi wasn't there. He is always late, but there must be a reason why. Someone should at least arrive on time at least once. I sat down on a desk by the window. There was an empty seat next to me so I grabbed my bag and set it there. I dazed out and looked out of the window. My pendant has been warm all day.

I wind blew past me and I closed my eyes. When I opened them it was as if I was in a different world. I stood there in the same grass field as in my dream. In a small distance there was a white glow. I run towards it and bend down. It was a baby dragon. It was really adorable. Its eyes were open and they were a soft ruby colored. Its body was a pure white and it looked majestic.

_Tenten._ I heard the voice again. _When time comes you must be prepared. She is yours when the time does come._ The baby stood up and yawned. It tried to fly, but it was still small. _Tenten._ I heard a child's voice. It looked up into my eyes with a fierce stare and I felt the burning. I flinched.

"Tenten," I snapped out of it. Neji was sitting next to me with my bag on the table. He looked at me. 'What's wrong'.

"Sorry, I must have spaced out," I smiled weakly. He squinted his eyes at my pendant and looked away. He was on to something. I just knew it. It was getting warmer and I didn't want to sweat. I asked Sakura, Hinata and Ino if they had a spare hair tie. No one had any. I sighed in frustration. If I found out who snapped my rubber bands, I will have a little TALK with them. I glanced at Neji and he was smirking.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head. He went into his backpack and took out two hair bands and my eyes widened.

"I'll give you these, if you spar with me," he said. He handed the ties to me and I took them.

"Thanks," I smiled and put my hair up into my signature buns. I looked back at him and he was still looking at me.

"I know you know who snapped my rubber bands," I sighed. "Spit it out." He looked surprised.

"Your friend Katsu's friend," he said.

**Neji's P.O.V**

I didn't want her to be causing trouble so I didn't say the exact person. Just his friend. Katsu's friend was no ordinary ninja and could probably beat Tenten up if she tried. She just looked at me.

"Is that all?" She asked. "There could be a billion people he knows!"

Hah. I laughed inside my head. What? Tenten was becoming red and she looked a little sick.

"Tenten?" I asked.

"Hm?" she sounded weird. When her eyes met mine it looked fevered. I squinted my eyes and put a hand on her forehead. _She was burning up! _

"You have a fever," I said. I looked around and Kakashi came in. I stood up and walked over to his desk where he was getting ready.

"Kakashi-sensei," he looked up. "Tenten has a fever."

He raised and eyebrow and looked past my shoulder. He sighed. "Take her to the nurse. She passed out."

WHAT? I turned quickly and he was right. There was a group of students surrounding her. Katsu, Sakura, and Ino was trying their best to wake her up. Sakura pushed everyone out the way and put her hand over Tenten's head. Her hand glowed green and she seemed to be concentrating hard.

"We need Tsunade-sama right away. This isn't a regular fever," she sounded panicked. I pushed passed everyone and picked Tenten up easily. "Come on," she said as she ran out the room. I followed her and many students outside the classroom stared at us.

"What's going on?" There was whispers all around us. I looked down and Tenten was breathing hard. Hang in there. I looked up and saw an open window. I jumped up to it and many people started gasping. I jumped roof to roof and in the back ground I heard people being surprised by how I was a ninja. It was 'too good to be true'. I ran into the Konoha hospital and ran into the emergency side. There were couple people looking at me with wide eyes. Sakura came in with Tsunade-sama and she stared wide eye at Tenten.

"My," she stopped. She rushed me into the room and I set her on the bed. "Her fever is so high. I don't understand how she can survive it."

Something was wrong then. Poison? No that would instantly kill her. What was it? I just remembered how I felt warm around the necklace. "Byakugan," I muttered. I looked at the pendant. It was glowing brightly. Her chakra was moving quickly throughout her body.

"What do you see?" Tsunade-sama asked.

"Her chakra is flowing too fast, the necklace...," I trailed off. Tsunade's eyes widened and went to reach for the necklace. Boom. Tsunade was blown back and Sakura caught her.

The necklace has a barrier. Wake up Tenten. I pleaded in my mind. She looked like she was in pain.

"Tenten," there was a quiet voice. Sakura looked around and she seemed confused. She heard it too. "It's time."

There was a bright glow and I squinted. There was a outline of a small creature. It flew through the room and beside Tenten. It growled quietly, like a child. The bright glow ceased and I opened my eyes fully deactivating Byakugan. There was a tall boy about our age standing next to a small white dragon. He had short black hair and he looked pretty strong. On his shoulder was a small creature. It was a small black dragon, but it seemed more mature than the child dragon. Tsunade-sama stayed silent and tried to figure out the man's intentions. He held a hand out and put it on Tenten's forehead. His eyes narrowed and he looked at Sakura.

"What did you do to her?" He growled.

"I didn't do...," he silence Sakura when he shook his head.

"You tried to heal her," he said. "You aren't supposed to heal a person when they are in this state."

"What state? How was I supposed to know some guy would pop out of no where with two dragons?" She asked. "It's not an everyday occurance."

He smiled and apologized to Sakura. He put his hand on Tenten's forehead and a dark glow emitted from his hand. Tenten was thrashing, but he didn't stop. I'm going to kill him. I growled, but he glanced at me and told me he was just healing her. Apparently it hurt to heal someone in this state. Tenten's thrashing ceased and I didn't even know I stopped breathing.

"There, she should wake up now," he took a step back. "Tenten."

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked couple times to get used to the light. She sat up and looked around. He eyes widened when she saw the white dragon and she scooted back and fell off the bed. The dragon looked at her curiously and flew onto the bed looking down at her.

"Ouch," Tenten whispered. The dragon seemed to be laughing as it made a rumbling noise. "You're that d-d-dragon from the dream."

It looked at her curiously and jumped onto her stomach. Tenten tensed and the dragon touched its snout onto her forehead. There was a faint jingle sound and a faint glow. Tenten relaxed and looked into the dragon's eyes.

"What's going on," Tenten looked at the unknown guy. The dragon curled up into her and fell asleep.

"Tenten, I told you it would be time soon," the guy looked confused. Tenten's eyes widened again.

"You! Your voice. You're the one that made me think I was going crazy!" Tenten seemed to get angry.

"Sorry," he bowed. "My name is Renko Nagataka. Call me Naga."

Who does this guy think he is.

"I still do not understand anything," Tenten sighed.

"Let Tenten rest, she is probably exhausted and confused." Tsunade barked.

Naga blinked and came to realize something. "Oh yes! Sorry Tsunade-sama. I came in the orders of the Ryuu clan."

Tsunade's eyes widened and motioned for the boy to follow her. He looked confused and left without a word. Tenten was standing up and holding the bed for support with the dragon sleeping in her other arm. Sakura immediately went to go help her. she tried to take the dragon out, but the dragon opened its eyes and blew a puff of smoke. Tenten tried to conceal her laugh as Sakura's face was covered in smoke. I smiled slightly trying to keep in my pride. The dragon looked up at Sakura with wide eyes and her smiled saying it was okay.

She just got played. Smart dragon already figured out it wouldn't be good to get on Sakura's bad side. The dragon flew out of Tenten's arms and headed towards me. It just hovered in the air as it stared at me. It blew a puff of a ring smoke and it went around my face. The dragon started laughing and flew straight back to Tenten.

"Let's get you a room Tenten," Sakura said. She took out a wheel chair since Tenten seemed weak. Tenten sat down with the dragon on her lap. Sakura pushed her out and when we arrived at the waiting room there was the hole team there. Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, etc. They all looked up worriedly and looked at Tenten who was in the wheel chair. The dragon was overwhelmed by the amount of people and hid beside Tenten's head.

"What's that?" Hinata asked quietly, seeming really curious.

"A dragon," Sakura answered.

"What?" Ino asked.

"I didn't stutter Ino-buta," Sakura remarked. Ino just huffed. It wasn't like her.

"Tenten is probably tired. I'm not going to argue with you right now!" Ino cross her arms. The dragon peered from under Tenten's chin and looked at the group of people.

"It's so cute," Hinata gushed. The dragon blinked and puffed out smoke again. Hinata smiled kindly and the dragon stopped hiding. Naruto came up quickly and put his face close to the dragon's. The dragon squeaked and blew out another puff of smoke and black ash covered Naruto's face. Naruto smiled and patted the dragon's head.

"We have to get back to school," Naruto sighed. "Argh! I just want to go on a mission."

They all filed out and headed back to school. Probably going to tell the teachers that Tenten is okay. Sakura continued to push Tenten through the hallways and went into the check in lobby. Sakura showed her nurse badge and the attendant wrote down Tenten's name.

She pushed Tenten onto the ramp to the second floor. Tenten's room was 243. I remembered it just in case I had to visit. The room was already set and Tenten was wheeled into the room. There was a balcony for her and a full view of the village. The dragon flew off of her in curiosity and flew around the room. She squeaked when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Tenten climbed into the bed and sighed. The dragon looked at her and flew quietly as Tenten instantly fell asleep. Sakura left the room quietly. I looked at the dragon who was trying to take off the bands off of Tenten. I walked quietly and took it of for the dragon. It looked at me and I set them by her stand.

"You better stay in this room," I put my hands up. The dragon tilted its head and curled up next to Tenten.

I sighed. "Hn," I walked out closing the door tightly so the baby dragon couldn't leave.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

I woke up in a hurry. Beside me was the baby dragon sleeping soundly. I wonder if she's a boy or a girl. I felt much better like a huge burden was lifter off of me. I sat up and my hair was down. Where were the rubber bands? The dragon woke up and saw my distress. She flew across to the room onto a night stand and grabbed the rubber bands and brought them back to me. I smiled and thanked it. I sat the thinking if she could understand me.

"Are you a girl?" I asked.

It nodded and I smiled. The door opened and Tsunade-sama and Naga came in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel better. How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"About a week. Your dragon there slept with you the entire time."

"What?" I asked.

"Maybe Naga should explain, but for now you can leave the hospital we checked you out already," Tsunada explained.

"Thanks," I slowly slid my body not trusting if I could stand on my own. I was stiff, but it was okay. The dragon flew onto my shoulder and its tail curled around my arm.

"No one know about your dragon and it should stay that way for a while," Naga said. "Your friends now, but they swore not to tell."

I nodded and walked out of the room. Tsunade went back to the Hokage tower and Naga walked with me.

"So, what is up with the dragons. Can you tell me from the beginning?"

He nodded and led me to the training grounds. The dragon seemed to be excited and touched everything that was reachable. She seemed really curious.

"Your dragon was born a two weeks and did not open her eyes till she met you, all dragon's eyes stays closed until they come across their master," He sat under a tree he came across. I jumped onto the branch and laid down. The dragon flew up and perched on a different branch.

"Your clan is the Ryuu clan. Clan of the dragons and one of the most powerful clans since our secrets are still unknown. You were one of the major heiress for the clan. Your parents were high in power. Every son/daughter of the Ryuu clan gets a dragon. I was an exception. Your parents had one trust worthy best friend and I was their son. They gave me Luna here," He looked up and gave a pat on Luna.

"I get to name my dragon?" I asked. He nodded. I had so many questions. It overwhelmed me since I thought I would be a mistery child.

"I heard many stories that you as a baby was fascinated by sharp objects," he chuckled. I smiled.

"They got that right," I smiled.

"I will start your training soon, I need to teach you the sacred techniques of the Ryuu Clan. Your parents left me a long scroll telling me each unique that I need to teach you once you are old enough to understand," he stood up.

"I will answer questions on the way when you come up with some. It must be overwhelming."

I jumped down and my dragon flew onto my head and held on. There was something in her mouth and I pulled it out. Neji's bands. I forgot all about them. I put my hair into two buns. I patted her and she seemed to purr. I considered lots of names such as Mochi, Fuyu and Shiro. None of them seemed to fit.

"Your white dragon is adaptable in any climate. She is strong and pure. Also very adorable. Anyone will fall in love with her and she is very kind. Name her wisely. She will brighten any atmosphere. I think she has all elements. Which is to your advantage." Naga said.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"There are types of dragons according to the color and there was only one dragon in existence besides your white dragon, so I am not sure what power your dragon beholds. All I know is that dragons have powers of things we do not understand."

"I will name my dragon carefully, it might take some time," I admitted. "Where will you be staying?"

"Your house if that's alright. I heard you had a spare bedroom. Don't worry I have furniture if its empty."

I nodded. The dragon on my shoulder cried and I turned around swiftly. A couple teen-aged boys were messing with her. I walked over quickly and stood tall. They looked at me.

"What?" One boy said. I shook my head and picked her up. She curled around my arm and hid behind my arm.

"Why are you messing with her?" I asked.

They seemed frightened. "DON'T TOUCH HER EVER AGAIN."

They nodded and hurried off. I felt guilty. "Are you okay?"

The dragon seemed scared. "She's still a new born," Naga said. "She still doesn't know things so protect her with your life." I nodded and the small dragon stayed that way, hiding. A gush of wind blew and I looked around. _What is up with the mysterious winds lately?_I shrugged and pryed the baby off of my arms. I gathered her in my arms and she instantly fell asleep.

"There are keys in my right pocket in my pants," I said as we walked in front of my apartment.

"We need a bigger house. You own the Ryuu clan house now. It's in Konoha, but many do not leave the manor because they like to keep the dragons a secret. Your dragon will not fit when you're training."

I sighed. "Alright."

Naga reached into my pocket and found my keys. He unlocked the door and held it open. While walking in I almost tipped on my spare sandals. He chuckled as he closed the door. I walked into my room and arranged the pillows with one hand to make a small bed for the dragon. I set her down gently and wrapped her around with a blanket. She snuggled up and I saw a puff of smoke. I smiled. Kemuri? No. Smoke wouldn't do as a name. I sighed. This would be harder than I thought.

I heard three taps on the door and I went to go answer it. There stood Hinata and Neji. Hinata smiled and Neji seemed like he rather be somewhere else. I opened the door for them and she smiled.

"Tenten who is it?" Naga asked.

"Um," Naga came around from the corner and he smiled.

"I'm Nagataka, but call me Naga." He shook hands with Hinata.

"I'm Hinata and this is Neji," she motioned and stepped into the house.

"Ah, you are the boy that was there with Tenten at the hospital," Naga nodded.

The atmosphere was intense. "Hn," Neji said.

"He doesn't speak much," I whispered to Naga as I passed him. I peeped into the room and she was still sleeping. I smiled and opened the door carefully. Hinata went in and I closed the door on the guys' faces. They're going to have to get along if its the last thing they do.

I explained to Hinata what I learned and she patted the dragon from the head to tail.

"So no name?" Hinata sounded disappointed. "It's kind of hard not to have a name, but it is also hard to come up with one."

I nodded in agreement. This was going to take a long time. I sighed.

_If only I got a clue._

* * *

Well, there you have it. My eyes are red and I have Bags. It think it's time for me to go to sleep. Sorry if it seems a little confusing. There are some inner thoughts I forgot to italic. I'm not about to go back and read it. I'm practically about to rip my hair out and scream. So you're welcome for this chapter. Read and Review. Please, for my hard work.

* * *


	6. Really No name for this Chapter Sorry

**Excuse: Being Lazy and was getting ready for my concert. My concert was great and when the jazz band came out we won first place again and many people were jamming out and dancing. Best school concert yet so far. Thanks for waiting.**

**Quote Number 1: If you can't dazzle them with brilliance baffle them with bullshit ~Coach Davids**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Naruto except for my idea and characters ;o**

* * *

_Recap: _

"I'm Nagataka, but call me Naga." He shook hands with Hinata.

"I'm Hinata and this is Neji," she motioned and stepped into the house.

"Ah, you are the boy that was there with Tenten at the hospital," Naga nodded.

The atmosphere was intense. "Hn," Neji said.

"He doesn't speak much," I whispered to Naga as I passed him. I peeped into the room and she was still sleeping. I smiled and opened the door carefully. Hinata went in and I closed the door on the guys' faces. They're going to have to get along if its the last thing they do.

I explained to Hinata what I learned and she patted the dragon from the head to tail.

"So no name?" Hinata sounded disappointed. "It's kind of hard not to have a name, but it is also hard to come up with one."

I nodded in agreement. This was going to take a long time. I sighed.

_If only I got a clue._

* * *

**Neji P.O.V**

I sat on the couch and crossed my arms. Naga sat across me and he seemed like a person who could see right through you. I just glared and he laughed. There was a tapping on the window and Naga looked back. It was a black dragon. He opened the window and it flew in. There was a scroll in his hand and Naga took it reading it carefully. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Dammit," he muttered.

"Hn," I made sure it was clear I was still hear. He opened one eye and looked at me. He put the scroll down on the table.

"Someone found out the last heiress of the Ryuu clan was alive," he stated like I was missing something. "so its a marriage proposal."

I hate marriage proposals, everyone should be able to marry who they want. What if the other person was annoying to a point where you killed him? I felt my muscles tensing so I relaxed slightly. Why should I care though, it's none of my business. He smirked and I raised a brow.

"Long time ago when Tenten was born, her parents moved here because they were annoyed of all the marraige proposals for Tenten. They denied everyone of them. Even from your clan. Though, that was only once."

My clan proposed marriage for her clan? I wonder who was supposed to be with her. No one in my clan ever mentioned this. I thought marriage was always forbidden to the outside clan. Only few has been passed.

"Everyone wants to know at least a little bit on our techniques. It was our sacred ways we had for a very long time."

Same reason everyone tries to kidnap Hinata-sama. They wanted to learn about our eyes. He studied me and crossed his arms as well.

Tenten has come out and bowed to us. "Sorry, I'll make the tea right away!"

"Tenten-chan! You don't have to," Hinata said.

Tenten wasn't listening and she was already boiling some water. Naga laughed and said something about her being alike her mother. After Tenten was finished making the tea she brought two cups over to the dining table and bowed again. She took the rest to her room and came back to put the platter away.

"Tenten?" Naga called.

"Hm?" she replied.

"Nothing," Naga shook his head and smiled at me. I took a sip of the tea. "You do not like Tenten in that way since you don't care about her."

I spit my tea out on accident and looked at him. Tenten dropped her platter. I looked up and her face was red. Naga seemed serious now though. Tenten ran and came back with a towel. She cleaned the tea and picked up the platter. The atmosphere was tense now. Why would he ask that out of no where? I glared at Naga.

"Hn."

Tenten rushed back out and almost slipped on her way. Naga chuckled and I glared at him again. I did not have those feelings with Tenten. I probably never will.

"So I take that as a no. You just hurt Tenten's feelings in the long run," he sighed. What did he mean in the long run? It's not like he could predict the future, but then again never doubt a ninja's ability.

I felt other chakra presence and I looked out the window. Standing there was Ino and Sakura waving at us. Naga looked at them and waved. He went to the front door and opened it to let them in.

"Is Tenten here?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, she's in her room." Naga pointed in the direction and they walked in. Ino and Sakura had something planned. They won't just come randomly. Unless they're just paying their visit which I doubt.

"Tenten, Ryo is looking for you." Sakura said.

**Naga's P.O.V**

Neji twitched in irritation and I knew from then he didn't like that Ryo boy. Tenten screamed and was dragged out of her room. The baby dragon flew out to catch up with her. Hinata tried to catch up with them. Neji just sat still as if nothing happened.

"Well, I'm going to make sure Tenten is okay since I'm her protector and all for now." I stood up. Neji stood up also and I grabbed the keys. I rushed outside while Luna was on my shoulder. I hurried after locking the door. Neji just walked seeming to know where they were going so I followed him. We soon arrived at the training grounds before the girls did. I sat high in the trees shielding my body so nobody could sense me. Neji just sat there behind the tree and closed his eyes. So that was Byakugan? His veins stuck out everywhere around his eyes and he seemed to also block his chakra. I looked when I saw Ryo walk through and also Sakura and Ino dragging Tenten.

Ryo was blushed and I could barely hear anything.

Sakura and Ino ran and Hinata also came to watch, she seemed interested.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked and put a hand behind his neck.

"Yeah, I probably scared a lot of people in class." Tenten smiled.

"You sure did, including me," Ryo grabbed Tenten's hand. She stiffened a little bit. I looked down at Neji and his vein was twitching. Tenten looked uncomfortable, but we couldn't intervene.

"I was really worried," he gazed into her eyes. Tenten seemed in a daze and she shook her head.

"Why?" She asked and pulled her hand away respectfully. He seemed a little hurt. I felt bad for the guy, I knew he was nice. Probably wasn't Tenten's type though. I looked down at Neji who relaxed.

"Don't you get it?" Ryo asked. "I like you. You're nice, funny, and athletic. You have a great personality..."

"...," Tenten was quiet from the confession. I chuckled quietly and Neji glared in the direction. Wonder why. He didn't seem to notice that he was actually glaring though. He seemed occupied in his thoughts.

"I'm sorry for putting this on you now," he apologized. Tenten seemed a little bit too quiet. The baby dragon stood by her side and looked at her. Ryo seemed nervous of the dragon as it stared at him. Something was wrong. I jumped down the tree and ran to her.

"Sorry man, I'm her protector." I grabbed hold of Tenten and she looked up. Her eyes were a similar color as her dragon and she seemed to be crying.

"Tenen," I sighed. She needed to snap out of it. "Tenten." I shook her. She blinked and wiped her tears. Ryo looked distraught, but stood in his place.

"Sorry," Tenten muttered. "I don't know what happened. Don't take that offensively Ryo, I need more time to think. A lot happened to me in the past few days and I'm kind of over loaded." Ryo nodded and smiled. I saw hope in his eyes. Poor boy, he'll never be with Tenten. He jogged away and Tenten sighed. She squated next to the dragon and held her head.

"My head hurts," she whined.

"It's okay, you'll have to wait for the seal to complete look at your stomach when you get home. There should be a faint mark. That's a sign that your a Ryuu and you've finally joined. You'll become linked with your dragon. That is why your head hurts, try to relax and let your guard down. That's why I'm your protector for a week or so because you need to relax and not worry. Don't worry I'm strong than even the Hokage probably." I smiled.

She seemed really tired so I picked her up. Neji was standing there watching her carefully. The color in Tenten's eyes was fading back to normal. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She must really be overwhelmed about all of this. She was really light probably about 90 pounds. Has she been eating anything? For a matter of fact I haven't seen her eat anything. She's not too skinny though but she could gain couple more pounds. I'm going to find her favorite foods, that'd be my other goal. Then I can feed her and make sure she eats right. She would need it for her training.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

I heard some shuffling, but I still couldn't open my eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" It was Neji.

"Now that she knows she's from the Ryuu Clan her powers are kicking in and it'll be sealed naturally because you wouldn't want ultimate destruction of Konoha do you?" Naga said. "There are many things even the Ryuu Clan itself doesn't know about themselves."

"Hn, well I'm going," I heard footsteps leave me room and a door shut softly in a distance. _Why can I hear all of this? Am I asleep?_

_"_Tenten, I _know_ you can hear me. Don't worry about anything alright? That's what I'm here for to take care of you while your powers kick in. Don't ever forget that."

It was quiet and I guessed he had left. I guess I'll take advantage and get as much of sleep as I can...

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I opened my eyes carefully, which were heavy from sleep. My joints groaned from lack of movement. I sat up slowly and my hair slid down to my face. I was in my room and nothing was different except for the heap of blankets in the corner. In the mirror my hair was messy, but my bags were gone. My face seemed smoother and clean. _Was this an affect from being a Ryuu?_ I stood up and checked the time. _6:30... _I was forgetting something.

"...," I was quiet for a minute.

_6:30!?!?!_

I ran to my closet and changed quickly into my training outfit. I grabbed my school bag and rushed into the kitchen. Naga was sitting there watching me, amused.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked stuffing my lunch in my bag.

"You needed your sleep." He smiled. Luna was still sleeping. He was curled up in a ball on the couch.

"Well now I'll be late."

"No, you wont." He smiled and waved me off. I just rolled my eyes.

"Where is she? The baby dragon I mean." I asked.

"No name yet? Well she's waiting for you by the door. You can take her to school, but no one will see her. She'll be invisible for the time being because only shinobies can see her for now."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Now, you'll be late if you don't hurry. I'll explain later."

I ran to the door and slipped my sandals on. She jumped onto my shoulder and we took off.

* * *

_Why did I have to run?_I sat down in my chair while I remembered that Kakashi is always late. I sighed. Sakura came over to me.

"You okay?" She asked. "You kind of fainted yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm just tired. The new power hasn't fully developed yet." I explained.

The baby dragon was flying around me and landed on my desk. I forgot about her food. I checked my lunch box and opened it. My sweat dropped. Naga actually put meat in there. The baby dragon looked at it and then looked at my face.

"You wan't some?" I asked. It's tummy growled and I laughed. I pushed the box toward her and she dug right in.

"She sure can eat," Sakura said. I nodded. When she finished she was licking her self clean. I put the box back into my bag and sighed. The baby dragon flew onto my lap and fell asleep instantly.

"Tenten!" I heard Naruto call. I looked up and he tripped along the way. Hinata blushed in front of me and a smiled.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Are you all right? Neji said you fainted."

I rolled my eyes. "I was just exhausted from everything that happened. It's overwhelming." He nodded.

The bell rang and everyone gradually took their seats. It was strange that Kakashi came a little earlier this time, but he was still ten minutes late.

He apologize holding that perverted book in his hand.

"Tsunade-sama has decided that the classes separate. So each of you will be tested on your abilities as a ninja and those who do not wish to participate or do not know the basics will start from the basics."

Everyone groaned. "Now now, you will be grouped in threes and assigned to a teacher. They will test your abilities. Those who already know everything and been on missions will be put in adv. classes to further continue your training especially for you clans."

The door knocked and it opened. Each clan member stepped in. You could tell because of how each look. I didn't see the Uchiha clan or the Uzumaki clan though. I wondered why. The last person to step in was Naga and he winked. Many girls squealed.

"Naga?!"

"Hi Tenten, surprise?"

I groaned and put my head on the table. _This year would be harder than I thought. More fan girls which means more people that hate me, great._

**Sorry this is so short. I'm really busy lately, but it's almost summer! Lighten up!**

* * *


	7. Flashes and Slips

**The past month have been really stressful. My best friend since I was 3 went into a coma and died and I went to her Funeral. Luckily I'm a person who gets over things Really quickly and I'm pretty strong for making you wait so long. I've been so stressed out lately and my mom wouldn't leave me alone about all this crap so I'm kinda pissed. I've been writing a little by a little on this chapter and I'm really sorry for not Updating.**

**Nor more random things for the time being because I don't feel good.**

* * *

**Tenten's P.O.V**

"Tenten!" I heard Naruto call. I looked up and he tripped along the way. Hinata blushed in front of me and a smiled.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Are you all right? Neji said you fainted."

I rolled my eyes. "I was just exhausted from everything that happened. It's overwhelming." He nodded.

The bell rang and everyone gradually took their seats. It was strange that Kakashi came a little earlier this time, but he was still ten minutes late.

He apologize holding that perverted book in his hand.

"Tsunade-sama has decided that the classes separate. So each of you will be tested on your abilities as a ninja and those who do not wish to participate or do not know the basics will start from the basics."

Everyone groaned. "Now now, those who are basics will start like the Konoha Academy and you will be grouped in threes and assigned to a teacher. They will test your abilities. Those who already know everything and been on missions will be put in adv. classes to further continue your training especially for you clans."

The door knocked and it opened. Each clan member stepped in. You could tell because of how each look. I didn't see the Uchiha clan or the Uzumaki clan though. I wondered why. The last person to step in was Naga and he winked. Many girls squealed.

"Naga?!"

"Hi Tenten, surprise?"

I groaned and put my head on the table. This year would be harder than I thought. More fan girls which means more people that hate me, great.

Kakashi sensei introduced each of the teachers. I groaned, the day could not get any slower. I could me wrong. Naga walked over to me and I looked up. Many girls look- wait no, glared at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I wanted to see your face." Naga laughed.

"You sure did surprise me," I sighed.

"Well, lets get going shall we?" Naga picked up my bag when I tried to reach for it. "I got it."

"Thanks," I muttered.

I felt an evil aura around me and I flinched. "You know the girls hate me now."

"Yeah," Naga said apologetically. "They're just jealous though, don't worry about them."

I just noticed Luna was gone as we walked out of the class room.

"Where's Luna?" I asked.

"Outside waiting for us." Naga smiled as if I was missing something.

"Wait," I thought. I stopped and looked out the windows. Out in the field was a bigger version of Luna and couple ninjas were freaking out. "Don't tell me we're going to start on our training today?"

"You guessed right."

Naga opened the window and sighed. "It'll take us forever if we walk." I looked down and we were pretty high.

Naga turned around and picked me up.

"Let gooooo-," I said as we jumped through the window. I kept my eyes open to see if he lost his balance. Nope.

"How did you do that?"

"It's all about your balance, I'll show you"

The baby dragon flew from behind me and I caught her with my arms. I rushed to catch up with Naga.

We stood in front of Luna and he lowered his head so he was eye level with us.

"Today, I'm going to take you flying and teach you some things. I'm not going to teach you any techniques yet because you're not ready." He poked me in the stomach trying to prove something.

"Oh," I remembered about the seals.

"Up you go, alright?"

"Jump," Naga said and he jumped up like it was his second nature.

I tried gathering chakra into my feet, but Naga shook his head.

"Just jump, you can jump higher now then regular people."

I was unsure, but I didn't want to keep him waiting. I accidentally jumped a little high, but the wind in my hair felt great. Naga caught me when I lost my balance and almost fell off.

"You'll get used to it," he chuckled. "Lets go Luna."

Luna flapped her wings and with a final flap the trees waved good bye. I closed my eyes not really knowing how high were were.

"Tenten...," I heard Naga whisper. "Open your eyes."

I peeked throw one eye and gasped. We soared through the clouds, but staying in Konoha. Everything looked so small and vulnerable. It seemed different from up the clouds. I could get used to this.

"It's beautiful." I admitted. The different colors and shapes made the whole village look like an abstract painting.

"The first lesson is to get used to flying and its different tactics. Twirls, loops, diving straight down towards the land, going straight up, landing, and etc."

"Seems complicated," I muttered.

"Not really." Crap, forgot our clan has good hearing.

"We'll work on that for couple days so you don't strain yourself, if you pay attention, it's easy. We'll start off with diving straight down. Now when you do that you have to keep your body close to your dragon so you have less air pushing against you. If not then you might as well be blown off. So stick close to your dragon and hold on tight," he explained. "This goes for flying straight up with increasing speeds."

"So I learned two things in one day!" I smiled.

"Yes, but it isn't easy. You need strength and the winds are pretty strong. Are you ready?"

"No," I said.

"Okay, let's go!" I rolled my eyes. Naga held on tight and I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly and mounted my legs and feet on Luna's scales. He bent foward to press his body against Luna.

"Keep your eyes open," Naga instructed.

First Luna flew straight up and I felt like I was floating once he turned and flew straight down with increasing speed. The wind blew against my skin as I was about to be flung off. I held on tighter. I thought we'd hit the ground, but Luna's body twirled and flew close to the ground. Dust flew all around us.

"Good, now when we land you have to make sure that its clear," as we landed there was a large thump.

"Umph."

"Be careful, when you land make sure you're not hanging onto the dragon too tightly or you'll feel the impact that the dragon makes whlie landing."

"Okay," I sighed. The dust cleared and we were back in the middle of the field. "I'm having a hard time hanging on."

Naga laughed. "That's our lesson this week, hanging on a dragon to build strength while you wait for the seal to complete. Also teaching you how to resist all of the things while flying."

"Seems hard."

"It is at first, don't worry about is not your dragon so you don't understand how Luna works. Just become more synced with your dragon."

"How do I do that?"

"You have to figure that out for yourself. You'll know when you're synced."

"Alright," I nodded.

"We'll build your strength today. Lee and Gai sensei will help us this week."

As of cue they both came running in their tights. I'll have to get used to that.

"Tenten-san! We will not let you down!" Lee smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Yes, well lets get started by running 100 laps around the field." Gai sensei sounded serious.

"Do as they say Tenten, they will not push you though," Naga smiled. Luna was back to his small self and was perched right on his shoulder. "I'll see you later. Don't push yourself."

"Alright! Let's start. You don't have to go fast, just keep your pace!" Gai took his whistle. I groaned and lined up. Lee was beside me jogging in place. This was going to be a long week.

~A week Later ;]~

I groaned as my muscle ached. Sakura and Ino were taking me to the Hot Springs today and I was glad.

-Flash Back-

"Tenten you look horrible!" Sakura screeched as I got to school yesterday morning.

"Really? I didn't notice." I sighed. I really didn't.

"You're taking a break from training. You look exhausted and terrible. I know! We'll go to the hot springs! Everyone will go! We're all taking a break so lets go Tenten."

"I have to ask Naga first."

"Alright," she sounded defeated. No one wanted to mess with Naga especially with his fire breathing dragon. I remember that time when Naruto kept bothering the poor dragon and his eyebrows almost literally burned off because of that.

-End of Flash Back-

Naga thought it'd be a good idea for me to take a break and relax my muscles. He said it wouldn't be good if I was cramped up all the time. I grabbed my pajamas and training clothes. I stuffed them in a bag.

I looked in the mirror and I had bags under my eyes. I kept my pendant with me since my seal wasn't complete yet. I sighed. I still didn't know what the ring was for though. I raised my right hand as it glowed on my forefinger.

There was a nock on my door and I turned around.

"Yeah, you do look terrible, sorry for pushing you this week. I think you're strong enough though. Take a break for yourself, you need it." Naga said. He grabbed his bag also.

"You're going too?" I asked.

"Everyone is going. Plus I can teach you some stuff there. It's not going to be hard. All you have to do is remember."

"Great," I said sarcastically.

-At Hot springs-

Sakura practically dragged me everywhere since I was 'too tired'. The girls and boys divided into two rooms, but the rooms were next to each other so we'd be close.

"You know what? Lets go swimming at the pool!" Sakura smiled.

"I don't have a bathing suit," I smiled not wanting to wear one. I purposly forgot them at home.

"Don't worry, I'd thought this out since I knew you wouldn't want to be showing off too much body. So I got you a really cute two piece!" Ino jumped up and down. My sweat dropped. Ino rummaged through her bag and smiled.

She took out the top. It was cute, I have to admite. The bottom and top were baby blue with white strips going through. Ino had a matching skirt that came with it. There was a ribbon on each side around the hip area on the skirt. I sighed.

"Well I guess I don't have a choice."

"Good! And I bought you flip flops too!" She took out baby blue flip flops.

"Go!" She shoved them into my arms. "Hurry and change, we already have out suits under our clothes. All the girls smiled including Hinata.

I quickly went into the bathroom and changed. It fit perfectly and I wondered how they figured my size out. I put my clothes back on and grabbed my sunglasses. I took down my buns because I knew that my hair would get tangled after words. Instead, I grabbed one of Neji's hair band and tied my hair up into a messy ponytail.

Right when I opened the bathroom door Sakura and Ino both pulled me out the room.

"I'm not going to make a run for it!" I screamed.

"We're not risking it," Ino said and laughed.

I groaned. The baby dragon flew onto my shoulder and cried trying to get me loose from Ino's grip. It whined and puffed out smoke. Ino let go instantly and I made a run for it.

I screamed when I saw two horns appear on Sakura and Ino's head as they charged like a bull. I saw the sign for the pool and I turned quickly and opened the door. I stopped right before I fell into the pool and headed straight for the locker rooms. I took off my top layer of clothes and stuffed them into one of the lockers. I sighed as Ino and Sakura came in, laughing.

"Why'd you run?" they laughed.

"Anyone would run from being chased," I rolled my eyes.

"True true," they both muttered.

I rushed out before they got any more ideas for me. On my way out I slipped and bumped into someone. This seemed familiar. My sweat dropped and I looked up. Neji's orbs stared down at me and his eyes squinted.

"Sorry," I smiled and laughed.

"Hn."

I rushed to the pool and dangled my leg into the water. It was a heated pool. I got out and headed for the diving board. Everyone was swimming in the pool having fun, but I wanted to test out how it felt to dive like a dragon straight down. I climbed up the highest one and looked down. It isn't that far down as I thought it would be. I took one big jump and I felt free. I smiled and swan dived into the water. When I came back up people were looking at me.

"...," I didn't comment. Lee looked amazed and he swam towards me with high speed. I shrieked and forced my chakra to my feet so I could run on the water.

"Tenten! You must show me how to dive like that!" He swam after me. Naga looked at me and smiled.

Uh oh. His hand twitched and my charka flow to my feet stopped. I groaned as Lee slammed into me and took me down with him. Lee's eyes were open and his sparkles of youth blinded me. He had his thumb up and his bowl cut of truth flowed in the water. I couldn't breath as the last of my air came out of me because I tried not to laugh. I swam back up quickly and coughed.

I squinted my eyes at Naga and I swam toward the edge of the pool to let my self out. My ponytail was about to come out so I grabbed the band and put it on my wrist. My hair covered my face and I was dripping wet.

"Naga-" I started.

I heard a cry and I turned around. My baby dragon was in the deep end trying to swim with Luna, but she didn't seem to be able to. Right when I was about to go Naga grabbed my shoulder and stopped me. I looked back.

"Let go!" I yelled at him.

"She has all the powers of all types Tenten, she most likely can breath under water" he started. "You have to let her learn how to swim by her self" Naga stated. I sighed and looked up.

"Luna learned all by herself," Naga stated. I nodded and just let her go. She seemed to be struggling because she couldn't swim. What's there to worry about she can breath underwater. I laughed at my own stupidity. I looked over at Naga and he nodded, but then squinted. I looked back at the baby dragon who was already swimming like it was first nature.

"When we get back to our rooms I'll tell you the whole story of how we Ryuu clan came to be and the dragons."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's important. Also, it has something to do with your dragon. She's special."

"Yeah I know she is."

"Okay," he turned to leave. I wonder what is so important. The baby dragon swam around with Luna. She twirled in the water and jumped up into the air and spread her wings like. She shimmered in the light and she dived back down into the water. I smiled and just sat in the water, relaxing.

I felt something grab my leg and before I could scream I was pulled into the water.I opened my eyes, though it burned a little.

Sakura smiled and swam away, I rolled my eyes and swam back up to get air. When I opened my eyes I was shocked to see Neji's face right up close to mine. He just stared into my eyes emotionless. I was pretty freaked out at how he never smiled or said anything. He could be a stalker, no one knows. I took a step back, awkwardly. It was funny how Neji seemed uneasy. Neji Hyuga, uneasy? Maybe it was just me.

Neji cleared his throat and I looked at his face. There was a tint of pink in his cheeks and I just had to hold in my laugh.

"Pfft," I covered my mouth. His eyes were now questioning and I just shook my head.

"It's nothing," I said and swam to Naga who was calling my name.

"Okay I think you had enough fun," Naga frowned.

"I just got here," I whined.

"Alright, I need to tell you that you have similar powers to what your dragon has. If she can breath underwater you can too."

"Should I test right now?" I asked excited.

"Why not, right when you think you can't do it don't go any further okay?"

"Alright," I dunked my head into the water. My lungs and nose wanted to folow my instinct, but I forced my self to take a breath. He was right I could breath. It was a strange feeling to be able to breath underwater.

I took my head out of the water and looked at Naga. He smiled and waved a hand dismissing me. I squealed and swam towards Hinata. She seemed alone and kept stepping forward to Naruto. She stood there blushing and I just smiled.

"Hey Hinata, you should go for it."

"W-w-what?" Hinata stuttered.

"I know you like him, Hinata look, what's not to love about you? You're kind, sweet, smart, and cute. You're strong too, in the heart and when you put your mind to it. Stop putting yourself down and get out there." I smiled and gave her a little push so she could head to Naruto. She looked back at me and smiled.

I sighed. Why do I end up alone all the time? I take that back. The baby dragon swam over to me and nudged my stomach.

"What is it?" I asked and picked her up.

She touched her snout to my forehead and I shivered.

It was a child's cry that rang in my head.

I looked at the dragon and she seemed curios.

"I'm okay."I lied. I didn't feel okay at all. Even though I have her I feel alone. I don't have parents anymore or any family that I know of.

For the past 10 minutes or so I just stared off into sun shown through the glass roof and I just stared at the clouds. I wish life could be as simple as the clouds, but when they are angry not even us humans can defeat them. Thunder, Lightning, rain, snow, storms, etc. Nope, nothing can defeat it.

"Tenten?" Ino asked.

I snapped out of it and looked at Ino. "Don't tell me you've a habit of looking out clouds like Shikamaru, as if we need another lazy shinobi."

"I heard that," Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

I started laughing. "No, I'm just envious of the clouds..."

Ino looked at me like I was crazy. "Why?"

"They have a simple life and don't have to do anything, but float across the sky. Sometimes they join together to create storms, rain, snow and shade. It's like they work together to change something in a big way."

"Why are you jealous?"

"Don't you get it?," I turned to her. "I wish my life was simple like a cloud."

Ino seemed to be in a deep thought. "Well you're kind of living like a cloud. We are here to work together. Like a team. You may not have an easy life, but things that don't kill you, usually makes you stronger. Hang in there."

"You know, that's the first thing I ever heard you say that was deep."

She laughed and splashed water onto my face. I splashed water back and smiled.

"Thanks Ino."

"No problem, I can be deep when I want to be okay? Just tell me any problems you are having. You don't have to start deep, just work it up okay?"

I nodded and headed towards the Ladder since everyone was leaving.

When I got out the baby dragon flew onto the ground and shook all the water off of her. I didn't notice like everyone else did but the Baby dragon had purple eyes. **(A/n: I apologize for every confusion of this story. I usually don't proof read it assuming I have explained everything. The link to the picture of the baby dragon is on my Profile. Just assume the girl is tenten and the dragon has purple eyes. :P lol and the dragon is 100 times much cuter if possible.)** She looked up at me. I wondered how you become more synced with the Dragon.

The girls and boys separated each to there rooms. We took showers to clean off the Chlorine. I quickly took a shower and bathed the baby dragon also. When I got out the girls were whispering.

"What's going on?" I asked drying my hair.

"We're playing dare." Sakura smiled.

"Isn't it Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Yeah, but just truth is no fun."

"Well, if you know something like a deepest darkest secret then you can ask if its true. Or if you want to know if someone likes someone you can ask that also."

A glint shined in Ino's eyes. "Yeah, true, okay we'll use Truth too."

Okay, I don't think this is a safe game anymore. Plus, I usually pick dare. I don't like backing down.

"I got a call from Naruto that Neji just came out of the shower and he's shirtless because Naruto took his shirt." Hinata smiled.

My sweat dropped. I didn't like where this was going.

"Tenten?" Ino called. I turned to her reluctantly. She put a camera in my hand and everyone else had one. "Tenten, I dare you to take a picture of Neji."

I sighed. This shouldn't be that bad. I walked out and listened. There was a lot of thumps and Naruto seeming to stall Neji. I knocked the door quietly and Shikamaru opened the door.

"Is everything alright in there?" I asked innocently. Shikamaru smirked and opened the door so I could go in. I braced myself from the rash of Neji. I opened my eyes and held up the camera. "Neji?"

Neji stopped and turned to look at me. "Smile!"

I flashed a picture and he looked at me menacingly. Shikamaru closed the door so I couldn't get out. I put the camera inside my hidden pocket and Neji ran at me.

"Tenten," he growled. I slipped for some reason. Crap, I didn't notice the water. What's up with all this slipping. Before I could fall on the floor Neji caught me and I blushed. Everything about him was toned. He had an eight pack and he was still wet. The water from his hair dripped onto my face. _Flash._

NO! I looked towards the Door and Sakura and Ino had taken pictures. Both Neji and I were set up.

"...," I twitched and stood up brushing myself off. "Thanks," I mumbled.

Neji was looking away at the window seeming to be calming himself.

"Blackmail!" Sakura laughed. Neji left the room and Naga gave me a warning look.

"Oh don't worry, I won't kill them." I told him. Sakura and Ino froze and both took a step back.

I ran for them but I slipped agian.

"REALLY!?" I screamed. This can't be happening. I bumped right into Sasuke. He fell being caught off guard and I was on top of him.

I groaned. That would leave a bruise. Couple other flashes went off too. Sakura laughed.

"You should of seen your expression!" They both ran off before I could get up.

"You're on me." Sasuke stated.

"Oh really? I didn't notice." I tried getting up but I felt something around my waist. I sighed.

"You can let go now," I looked down. He smirked. _More flashes._

"What did I ever do to you guys?!" I screeched and pushed off hard. I ran towards the door and chased after Sakura and Ino.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"REALLY!?" Tenten screamed. I turned to look at her and before I could react she fell and I went down with her. Umpf. Great.. I wrapped my arms around he waist so she wouldn't hit her head or get hurt.

She was pretty light, not too light, not too heavy. She fit perfectly in my ar-.

"...," I thought for a moment. WHAT?! Uchiha Sasuke does not think like this. I sighed inaudibly.

"You're on me." I stated.

"Oh really? I didn't notice." She said sarcastically. Strange girl. She doesn't go googly eyes. She's not even blushing. She tried to get up but I held on wanted this to last. In the corner of my eyes I saw flashes and I smirked. I let go and she pushed off hard dashing to catch the culprits. Interesting.

Neji came back into the room with his shirt. He glared down at me with a face saying why-the-hell-are-you-on-the-floor? I just smirked.

"Hn, none of your business," I stood up.

"You should've seen it! I recorded everything because I knew something was going to-," Naruto was cut off with Sasuke's glare. "What teme?"

Naruto gave Neji the camera and he watched it.

"Hn," Neji walked away.

"...Uh, who wants chips?" Choji offered trying to lighten the mood.

I got up brushing myself off. "Oi, Teme where are you going?" Naruto asked while I headed for the door.

"Hn," I put my hands in my pocket and walked out of the room. I saw too girls walk down the hall way whispering and giggling. I just rolled my eyes.

"...look its Sasuke-kun. Hehe, I'm going to text...," the rest were murmurs. I stopped hearing crashes in the girls room and screaming.

"Tenten, wait I'll gi-," Sakura was screaming. _Crash._More screaming. I'm not getting in the middle of that. Right when I was about to step the door slammed open and Sakura and Ino were running for their life. Tenten ran right into me, AGAIN. I twitched.

"How many times is this going to happen?" I asked her. She bowed and apologized before bolting off into the direction Ino and Sakura ran off to.

* * *

the first three reviewers get sneek peeks of the next chapter :] Review and Read Please


	8. Where Am I?

Roo-Soo7: first reviewer for chapter 7 and thanks for the favorites.

* * *

Previously:

"Hn," Neji walked away.

"...Uh, who wants chips?" Choji offered trying to lighten the mood.

I got up brushing myself off. "Oi, Teme where are you going?" Naruto asked while I headed for the door.

"Hn," I put my hands in my pocket and walked out of the room. I saw too girls walk down the hall way whispering and giggling. I just rolled my eyes.

"...look its Sasuke-kun. Hehe, I'm going to text...," the rest were murmurs. I stopped hearing crashes in the girls room and screaming.

"Tenten, wait I'll gi-," Sakura was screaming. Crash. More screaming. I'm not getting in the middle of that. Right when I was about to step the door slammed open and Sakura and Ino were running for their life. Tenten ran right into me, AGAIN. I twitched.

"How many times is this going to happen?" I asked her. She bowed and apologized before bolting off into the direction Ino and Sakura ran off to.

* * *

**Ino's P.O.V**

Tenten twitched in irritation as she sat on the couch with her arms crossed. That was just too cute. She pouted as she huffed. Too bad I'm not going to give her the Camera. I wasn't really going to use it as blackmail...wait never mind yes I was. No we don't hate her. It's just that finally there's another girl and we can't loose her. Plus Neji seemed to be closer to her than any other girls since she was on his team.

I had a plan, but I'm not saying it. We just have to wait and see how this is planned. She'll thank me later.

"Tenten! Please, just let it go. We wont hold anything bad against you okay?" I told her. "Sorry."

"Yeah right," she pouted even more. This was really cute. Sakura took a picture of her and she just stood up.

"I give up," Tenten went towards her backpack and grabbed out her Obento-box. She opened it and started eating. I was pretty hungry too and so was everyone else.

"Ino," Sakura said while eating her food. "We should go to the Hot Spring Baths after we eat to relax!"

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"What ever," Tenten grumbled.

"Tenten, you look like a panda eating her bamboo." Sakura laughed. "It's so cute when you're angry."

"Hmph."

"Aw, come on Tenten. You know we should test out your panda abilities."

"Panda what?" Tenten asked.

I'll go get Kiba, he's the biggest flirt. He wouldn't know what hit him. I laughed.

"Tenten all you have to do is pout and hug Kiba," I stated. "Then you can see what affect you have on people."

Tenten mumbled with her mouth full. "Why do I have to do this."

"Because you're new," I smiled.

"Yeah yeah," Tenten whiped her mouth with a napkin and put her box away. She then grabbed something out of her bag. It was another box, but instead it was full of meat.

"Here girl," she put it on the floor and the Dragon started to eat it. I still can't believe she had a Dragon. It was just something I couldn't comprehend yet. The Dragon squeaked seeming to be happy.

There was a knock on the door. Just in time. It's probably Kiba knowing him.

I stood up to open the door and my assumtion was right, except Shino was next to him.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun!" Hinata greeted.

"Yo, Hinata!" Kiba greeted back.

"Hinata." Shino nodded. They both walked in and sat down.

"Tenten," I warned as she was about to get up and leave. She stopped and reluctantly turned around and sat back down.

"...," she was quiet. Kiba looked at her strangley until she jumped on him.

HAHAHA!!!!! PRICELESS! Flash.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

Maybe I can run for it. I slowly made my way to the door.

"Tenten," Ino warned. Ugh, just my day. My baby Dragon ate all of her meat and she looked at me. Curious, about what's going on.

"...," I'm going to just get this over with. I jumped onto Kiba and hugged him. I started making my eyes watery. He looked down at me as I buried my face in his chest. Okay I'm ready. Everything was quiet. I looked up at him with my pout and tried my best to use my "Panda Abilities."

"O-oi, Tente-," Kiba blushed and looked away.

"K-kibaaaa," I pouted even more and hugged him tighter.

He coughed and I could hear everyone laughing.

"W-what's so funny?" Kiba shouted while being flustered. There were picture being taken. Ugh. I want to stop.

I let go and whiped my fake tears.

"Tenten, are you okay?" Kiba asked.

"Aha," I covered my mouth not trying to be rude. "A Shinobi should know wether a person is lying or faking things. Tsk tsk."

"By the way Ino," I turned to look at her. "You ow me."

"Yeah, we all know. We just wanted to get your mind off of things Tenten, like we said. You look horrible. Relax and have some fun you know? Training took a toll on you." Sakura said.

I grabbed the box that my Dragon ate out of and washed it. Didn't want flies to be all over it. I threw it away after that.

"Tenten! You should really see what affect you have on people." (A/n: I didn't mention the cameras were Digital) I looked at the picture and Kiba look suprised and flustered. His face was all red and looking away. Oh goodie I found something about me that I can use against other people yay.

"Great." I smiled.

"Really, you scared me there Tenten." Kiba said.

"Okay," I grabbed my baby Dragon and went to go get my towel. "See ya." I walked out of the room.

"Tenten, wait!" Ino said as all the girls went to grab their towels.

I walked towards the women tubs. I took off my clothes and rapped my body around in a towel and walked in with my Dragon. She splashed into the water and swam around. I smiled and put my feet in the water first. It was really warm and relaxing.

"Let's have some fun this beat is sick! I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!" Ino came singing and jumped into the water.

"Come on Tenten! The water's great!" I sighed and put my whole body in it. I relaxed all the tension that was in my muscles and dipped my body deeper.

The dragon swam around happy and the water shimmered. Huh...? I heard bells and it was very soothing. Tenten. We need to be more synced. Thats what I felt she was saying to me. A child's voice. Soft and melodic. I relaxed more. That's good. Keep the contact, believe in me Tenten. I felt more soothed. My vision became blurred and I blacked out. Soon I was in a strange place, but beautiful. There was snow everywhere and the sun was out. The icicles in the trees were melting and I ran around. I smiled playing with the snow.

I heard a cry and I turned to look. My baby Dragon was being attacked by two mountain lions. (A/n: Yeah Idk.) I grabbed my Kunai and ran towards it. I grabbed my baby dragon and protected it. The dragon was ready to pounce. I had to do something. I didn't want to kill these animals, but then they were atacking my dragon.

"Please, don't hurt us." I begged. My pendant and ring glowed brightly. I felt power rage inside me.

"Stop!" I held a hand out. The pounced. Tenten! The dragon flew in front of me and screeched an earpiercing sound. The lions stepped back. I held out a hand and drew chakra to it. Some how I knew what I was doing. I ran towards the lions and hit the ground. Cracks appeared heading straight towards the lions. They stepped back again and roared.

I didn't want to hurt them. The lions looked back at me and roared once more and kepts walking. The stopped looked back again impatiently. Did they want me to follow? I kept following them until they stopped in front of a HUGE pallace. I looked down at my Dragon and shrugged. She flew onto my shoulder. The lions bowed down to me and let me through the gate. For some reason, I felt like I belonged here. I walked through the hall. The extravagent marble floors.

I felt someone grab my hand and kiss it. I looked down.

"Naga?" I asked. He smiled.

"Welcome." He stood up. Was he ever this handsome? I never noticed. "You finally came to our world. You now are synced with your dragon."

"Uh, yeah how do we get back?" I asked looking around.

"Don't worry." Time here is like a second in the real world. We only come here for important things. Right now is to make sure your seal is properly finished. Plus you need to change into something more...acceptable. While I'm here I'm going to call you Tenten-sama okay? Get used to it because you're about to meet what's left of the Ryuu clan. You are practically royalty."

"Okay, I'm still kind of confused." I tilted my head.

"Yeah aren't we all." He laughed.

"Naga-sama?" I heard a childs voice ring. A small petite girl came running into the room. She stopped and her eyes grew wide. She was pale with green eyes. He hair was long and black. She wore a baby blue dress with frills all over.

"YUERI!" I ran over to her and hugged her. It's been a while since I saw her. She's aunt Keiko's daughter.

"Tenten-sama!! It's true! You are here!" She bowed. I bowed.

"Hello Yueri. Why are you here?"

"Mother is here thats why!" She smiled. "Oh yes, Naga-sama mother is looking for you. She asked if Tenten-sama is here."

"Oh yes. Let us hurry. Follow." He motion and we began walking.

"So how are you Yueri?"

"Good, but it has been kind of lonely without you at home. I miseed you." She held onto my hand.

"I missed you too! You're like a little sister to me." I smiled. We walked through the halls a bit more. Many maids bowed and started whispering.

"Oh my what a beautiful lady, Tenten-sama has come this far!"

I blushed. I didn't get compliments much. It made me feel uneasy. Little children that were playing stopped and bowed. I returned my greetings.

Naga stopped and I bumped into him. "Give me a warning will you?"

He laughed and opened grand doors. It lead to a Garden outside. There were every kind of flower you can think of. The grass was very green and there was a fountain. The water sprayed out and I looked through the water to see a outline of a person. Naga leaded the way to stairs. I gasped when we got to the top. The view was wonderful. It was a view of Winter turning into spring. Animals everywhere and everything seemed to be filling up with life. By the Window was Aunt Keiko standing waiting for me.

"Auntie!" I smiled and ran over to her. I gave her a big hug.

"Hi Tenten." She smiled and hugged back.

"Why didn't you tell me about all of this? You knew didn't you?" I asked. I wasn't really angry at her. Who could blame her.

"Yes, I'm very sorry Tenten. I didn't want you knowing your Identity because it would cause too much trouble. Plus, it wasn't time."

"It's okay. I just missed you all so much.

"So did we, dear. Now run along Naga, I will call you when needed."

"Yes ma'am," he left the room.

"Your dragon is beautiful." she patted my dragon.

"Yes but I still cannot find a name for her. My time is wasting." I sighed.

"It is alright, you'll find one soon enough. Keep thinking." **(A/n:Okay New Pics of Dragon on Profile. It's Cuter :] Again it has Purple eyes.)**

"Now, lets get you cleaned up." Aunt Keiko said. She pulled me into a dressing room. I gasped.

"Why so many dresses?!" I asked.

"You get to pick the one you like. This was fitted especially for you." She smiled.

"No, this is too much." There were 4 racks of Dresses. Each of the beautiful and Elegant.

**(A/n: Tenten's dress will be on the Profile too, but with brown eyes and darker hair. Thanks for checking.)**

I went to look through the rackets but most of them were just not me. I sighed.

"Not one you can find?" Keiko asked.

"No, I'm really sorry but these are too elegant. Is there something simple, yet not too simple?"

Keiko thought for a minute. "Well we do have one, but we thought you'd be more interesting in these clothing."

She left to come back with a beautiful dress. It was a light blue and white. There was everything to go with it. Ribbons, dressy glove type things, white flats with bows, etc. It was just perfect. I couldn't explain it, that's how beautiful I thought it was.

"Really? You thought I wouldn't like this?" I asked.

"Yeah," Aunt Keiko admitted. "Here put all of this on we'll fix your hair up! Go go go!" she pushed me into a dressing room. "Take your time!"

There was a grand mirror for me to look at. I sighed and took off all my clothes I seemed to have when I was sent into this place. I put the dress on and all the things that go with it including my flats. I looked into the mirror adjusting my dress. It fit me perfectly. I twirled around and my dress flowed back down. I wasn't the type for this, but this place just gave me a happy vibe. I walked back out the dressing room and I was pulled again. I was pushed into a chair and I saw myself in the mirror. My sweat dropped. Behind me was a person with scissors. I groaned.

He had put the cloack around my neck so there wouldn't be any hair on my dress.

"Lets get those buns out of the way. You were just like your mother with those buns you know? It took us forever to get her to budge to even take them out!" He laughed. I sighed, there's no running from this. He let my buns loose and my hair flowed down to my back.

"Wow, you have long hair. It would be a waste if we cut them all. I'll just cut your hair so that all the split ends are gone and make it a little cuter."

I never had a haircut. This will be a good time to experience it.

They washed my hair and cute it just like he said. He put part of my hair and tied it up in the back. Then he grabbed one junk of hair and wrapped it in the long ribbon like Xs. Then at the bottom there was a small bow. He did that to the other side of my head too.

"You do not need makeup. Let your true beauty show." He said and took off the cloack he had put on my earlier.

"Wa-la!" He spun me towards the mirror. Who is this person?!?! I gasped. No, this could not be me. I look like a complete different person. Well, not really, but you know what I mean! I don't look all that tom-boyish anymore.

I stood up and studied the person in the mirror again. I sighed. What ever. This is probably just temporary.

"Wow," I looked towards the door. Naga was staring at me. He rushed over. "You look amazing."

"So do you and thanks," I rolled my eyes. He smiled and bowed.

"I am escorting you for the rest of the night madam." He smirked.

"I'm not getting used to this at all."

"You don't have to. This is only temporary," he got closer to my ear and whispered. "We're so going to send you that dress back home."

I huffed and blushed. "I can't take this!"

"It's yours. Made for YOU." He smiled. "Now take my arm."

I took his arm. "What is going on anyways?"

"A Welcome back ball for you," He laughed. "Why else would you wear a dress like that?"

"Dinner party?" I guessed. He laughed again. I shrugged and kept walking.

We stopped at a different grand door but this was more elegant. It had gold nobs and designs of dragons all of the door.

"Ready?" He smiled. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well not really knowing that I was forced into this."

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckled. **(A/n: chuckle chuckle chuckle. Lol xD inside joke**)

Naga put his hand on the door and Opened them. In there rooms were elegant tables around with personal waiters. There were a large empty space in the middle and a nice orchestra.

"Don't tell me...," I trailed off.

"You're going to have to dance with me." Naga frowned.

"I don't want to dance," I muttered.

He laughed again. This is the first time I've seen him laugh so freely.

"You have to at least once."

We walked slowly into the ball room and some people stopped and their eyes widened.

"Tenten-sama," they bowed. I smiled trying to be polite. This is annoying.

"First what do I have to do?" I asked Naga.

"Greet every single person in this room. It's okay I'll be with you."

I groaned. There had to be about 50 people here. I went around to each of them and internally groaned.

"Hi Tenten-sama, it's finally nice for you to join us here." Mr. Takayama said.

"Yeah, I'm still a little confused on some parts."

"Haha yes. Well you'll get it into your head someday."

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Naruto was shaking Naga but he wouldn't wake up.

I looked at Naga. He was awake a minute ago. Maybe he's meditating. At the door there was three large knocks.

"Tenten fainted!" Ino came in. ", but maybe she overheated. The tub was hot."

"Hn," I replied. Could there be something that happened to both of them?

"...just cool her off and let her sleep," grunted Neji. He seemed to be angry that someone disturbed his meditation.

"You're no help," Ino muttered. "Tenten's heavy when she's sleeping. Sakura went to look for some ice and Hinata is looking for some help. I can't carry her!"

I stood up. "If I help you guys, would you be quiet?" I asked.

Ino rolled her eyes and motioned for me to come. I looked back at an irritated Neji, he didn't know it himself, but I bet he's jealous.

I followed Ino ino where Tenten was. It seemed that Ino dragged her into the doorway but then got tired. I sighed and walked over to Tenten and squatted. I shook her a little, but nothing happened. I picked her up bridal style. Ino was right. She was a little heavy when asleep, but that's because girls are weak, aside from Sakura.

"Hurry and open your guys' room."

Ino nodded and opened the door. "Which is her bed?" I asked.

"The one by the window," she stated. I threw Tenten over on one of my shoulder and Ino gasped.

"She's not a rag-doll you know!" I just ignored her. With my free hands I lifted up the covers then put Tenten in. I covered her back up.

"Shouldn't you let her cool down?" Ino asked.

"She doesn't need to be cooled down, she's didn't faint from overheating or dehydration. I don't know what caused it though, but Naga is out cold too."

"Really? Do you think it's tied to anything with Naga?"

"Maybe." I said as I left the room.

* * *

Sorry A bit rushed yes and Sasuke seems a little Off character by talking too much?Or should he stay the way he is? Any flames are nice so I can improve and please critisize anything like how the Characters should act. Thanks for reading and please review.


	9. Specialness

**Hey guys I'm sorry for posting so slow all the time. It's just I write my chapters really slowly. I need motivation people! Reviews yes yes Reviews are good :] please? Anyone? Reviews?**

Tenten: Yeah reviews. BTW Nachan isn't this a Neji Tenten Fanfic?

Me: yes yes it is your point?

Tenten: Ugh never mind.

Neji:... Nachan does not own Naruto.

Me: -cries- Don't rub it in my face! -logs off fanfiction-

Tenten: NEJI! You are so horrible! -runs out-

Neji:...? Anyways review after reading or else Nachan may get angry and un-motivated to write anymore. Maybe she'll even kill me in the story. Haha yeah like that would happen...or will it DUN DUN DUN.

Tenten -comes back in the room- Did you hit your head Neji?

Neji Maybe

Me: -logs on- on with the story!

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

* * *

Naruto was shaking Naga but he wouldn't wake up.

I looked at Naga. He was awake a minute ago. Maybe he's meditating. At the door there was three large knocks.

"Tenten fainted!" Ino came in. ", but maybe she overheated. The tub was hot."

"Hn," I replied. Could there be something that happened to both of them?

"...just cool her off and let her sleep," grunted Neji. He seemed to be angry that someone disturbed his meditation.

"You're no help," Ino muttered. "Tenten's heavy when she's sleeping. Sakura went to look for some ice and Hinata is looking for some help. I can't carry her!"

I stood up. "If I help you guys, would you be quiet?" I asked.

Ino rolled her eyes and motioned for me to come. I looked back at an irritated Neji, he didn't know it himself, but I bet he's jealous.

I followed Ino ino where Tenten was. It seemed that Ino dragged her into the doorway but then got tired. I sighed and walked over to Tenten and squatted. I shook her a little, but nothing happened. I picked her up bridal style. Ino was right. She was a little heavy when asleep, but that's because girls are weak, aside from Sakura.

"Hurry and open your guys' room."

Ino nodded and opened the door. "Which is her bed?" I asked.

"The one by the window," she stated. I threw Tenten over on one of my shoulder and Ino gasped.

"She's not a rag-doll you know!" I just ignored her. With my free hands I lifted up the covers then put Tenten in. I covered her back up.

"Shouldn't you let her cool down?" Ino asked.

"She doesn't need to be cooled down, she's didn't faint from overheating or dehydration. I don't know what caused it though, but Naga is out cold too."

"Really? Do you think it's tied to anything with Naga?"

"Maybe." I said as I left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten's P.O.V

The night was so long and I sighed as I took off my flats and rubbed my feet. All this walking and dancing got me tired, but the food was delicious. I smiled, I actually had a good time today.

"Tenten, you ready to go back?" Naga asked.

"Yep," I smiled.

"Okay," Naga nodded and formed a hand sign. I blacked out again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in our room at the Hot Springs.

"Ah! Tenten-chan!" Hinata rushed over to my side. I sat up a little dizzy.

"What...? Why am I here?" I looked around. I could've sworn the last time I was in the Tubs.

"You fainted at the tubs! We were very worried." Hinata started freaking out.

"Don't worry, the good thing is I'm fine. By the way who brought me here?" I knew I could be a LITTLE heavy when I'm knocked out.

"Oh, um Ino-chan said S-sasuke-kun did...," Hinata trailed off.

"Oh I see...," Sasuke-kun brought me here....Sasuke did...yeah the Sasuke Uchiha. WAIT. "WHAT?!"

"Y-you see T-tenten Ino was having trouble carrying you a-and Sasuke volunteered to help to get Ino to stop yelling..."

"Ino should be back by now with Sakura." As if on cue they walked through the door.

Ino looked at me and I crossed my arms. "You should be happy Tenten! Sasuke carried you! Any girl would be happy."

"Well, I'm not any girl. I barely know him and of all people you had to get the Chicken butt guy." I huffed.

Everyone started laughing. "Well his hair looks like a Chicken's butt!" I pouted.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I sneezed. Uchiha Sasuke never ever sneezes.

"Maybe someone's spreading rumors about you." Naruto snickered.

I rolled my eyes. Nonsense.

Naga woke up. Maybe Tenten's awake too. I stood up and went to the girls room again and knocked on the door. Ino opened the door and Tenten, too, looked like she just woke up. She still had the covers over he legs while she sat up. She looked up and she turned red.

Red from embarassment? I stared at her and she seemed to be angry. Why?

"Why'd you bring me to my room! Of all people." I was a little taken back. She should at least be thankful.

"Tenten, think you should thank him."

"Why would HE volunteer of ALL people?! He's up to something I know he is!" Tenten crossed her arm.

"Tenten," Hinata pleaded.

"Fine, Uchiha Sasuke. Thank you for taking me to my room when no one else had the decency to take me." She pouted.

That was cute. If I was any other guy I'd probably been affected by her pout. She stood up and ran past me in a rush.

I looked back and she ran into our room. I followed her in there and she was strangling Naga.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

Everyone was looking at me strangely. What? Never seen a girl strangling a boy before?

"Why Naga? Did we have to go there. Thanks to that thing Sasuke was the one to carry me back to my room and who knows what else happened to me after I fainted!"

Now everyone seemed confused.

"Sorry," Naga tried to breath. I let go and crossed my arms. "I didn't know you'd still be in the tub"

I just rolled my eyes. "Sure sure."

He smiled and pushed slightly on me so I would get off. "Tenten-sama, I will never do that again...without warning." He winked.

I groaned. "Well at least get someone else I won't feel uncomfortable around."

"Yes ma'am." he sighed. I smiled and left the room. On my way out I bumped into Sasuke again.

"...," Sasuke smirked. Oh geez. I didn't even apologize, so I stepped aside and kepy walking. I walked into my room and plopped on the bed. Even after all of this I was tired. I slowly drifted off into oblivion.

**Naga's P.O.V**

If its possible my ears could have twitched. I heard a soft breathing as if someone was sleeping. It's still early though. This is Tenten's snore I could distinctly tell if it's Tenten. I stood up and Naruto looked up.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Just to check something." I answered.

"NO! YOU MUST BE GOING TO PEEK AT THE GIRLS! YOU ARE JUST LIKE THE PERVY SAGE!" Naruto yelled.

"What?!" I replied, baffled. Where did that come from? "I'm just going to check on Tenten! That's all!"

"SEE! YOU'RE GOING TO PEEP YOU PEEPING TOM!" He yelled. My sweat dropped as I stepped back out the door and dashed.

"W-wait! I'm going with you! I have to make sure you don't do anything bad!" Naruto yelled.

I was about to knock on the door when Naruto jumped on my back and I fell.

"..ff'." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Get off," I sighed. I stood up when he got off. The loud thump caused Ino to open their door.

"SHH, Tenten fell asleep," She hushed.

"I know that's why I came." I sighed.

"I KNEW IT!" Naruto yelled. Ino hit him in the head.

"Shut up!" Ino hissed. I stepped into the room and all eyes were on me as I headed for Tenten. I looked back and rolled my eyes.

"Don't stop me from what I'm about to do! I'm not going to do anything perverted to her okay?" I sighed. I lifted up her shirt a little just enough to see the Dragon Seal. Everyone crowded around me watching my every move.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked.

"There are times when the seal becomes un-done. No one knows why, but it happens. When that happens Tenten will not be able to use her powers or anything, she is the heiress of the Ryuu clan and we can't afford to loose her! I must permanently seal the seal just in case that does not happen." I performed the necessary hand signs and my one forefinger began to glow.

"This is a sacred Ryuu clan seal and it is unbreakable to others. Only the Ryuu clan can break the seal if wanted." I gently laid my finger onto the seal. It was small but the design was elaborate. "Every seal is different, but the seal I have seals any type of seal for the Ryuu clan."

It would probably be too small to see with the naked eyes unless examined closely but there were one dragon and one serpent swirling each other with other symbols from the ancient days. A circle appeared around the seal and Tenten twitched a little being uncomfortable. I let my hand go exhausted from the seal. I didn't think it would deplete this much of my chakra, but I was warned by her parents that this would happen.

I sighed. Tenten shivered as the wind blew in from the window. I smiled and picked her up.

"Could you move the sheets so I can put her under?" I asked.

Hinata volunteered and quickly moved it. I placed Tenten in her bed and covered her up.

"You treat her like she's a princess." Naruto laughed. I looked over at him and frowned.

"You don't understand how important she is. She is the only child of the Ryuu clan masters! I was asked to protect her with my life, and teach her our ways. She is very important and she is the last child. Long time ago we were attacked and our secrets almost got leaked if it wasn't for her parents. They sacrificed their life for our clan, but after that none of the dragons returned! Then finally, a dragon is born and we were so excited that one has finally come back! Our hopes are up again and we might be able to restore the clan."

"Okay man, relax." Naruto raised his hands.

"She had been travelling all her life and I could not help her. I watched her through the darkness of her life as she searched for who she is. I haven't seen her this lively. You can look at me as a stalker, but I promised that I'd protect her. I hid from her until the time was right. I was informed by her aunt that a dragon was born and I understood what I had to do. I had to watch safely over her to her trip to Konoha. We are her only family left that is close to her. Not saying that she is the last of blood related to the Master's. There are plenty more left, but everyone is helpless without the dragons! We are lost in secret history."

"So we must care for her and help close that hole in her heart. She has been alone all her life until she found family! Even now she suffers from the past. She does not understand who she is."

Everything was silent as I stood up. I brushed a strand of hair out of Tenten's face. "May the dragons watch over you." I muttered quietly. I looked at her dragon who was sleeping soundly by her head. I smiled and left the room. I got caught up in talking about our past. I didn't reveal much, but I gave them something to think about for a while. I really wanted to help Tenten. I could just remember that day I almost got caught by her. She was crying all alone and I couldn't do anything.

**-FLASHBACK YAY :D-**

The 9 year old Tenten was there sitting on a swing pushing herself while tears pored down her face.

"What is wrong with me? Why does no one want me?" she sniffed as she asked herself.

There came a dog being curious to why I was hiding in the bushes. I shushed it as it whined. I looked up and Tenten was looking back at the spot where I was hiding. The dog started to bark and my eyes widened. Tenten stood up.

"Who's there?" she asked while whiping her tears away. I told Luna to go onto my shoulders as I crawled. The dog followed me still barking.

"Shh! Don't follow me!" I motioned it away. I heard footsteps come near me and I jumped and ran as fast as I could.

"Wait! Don't go! I won't hurt you!" She cried out to me. I didn't turn around, I should be punished for almost exposing myself. I jumped up into a tree and hid. When I looked down Tenten was looking around frantically crying out for me. I frowned. If only I could help her...

**-END OF FLASHBACK! don't we love these?-**

I walked into my room while Naruto was following me. "Hey Naga, I'm real sorry man. Didn't mean to upset you really!" He pleaded.

"I already said it's okay. I should be sorry for blowing up like that. She was all alone her entire life and I sat there watching helplessly."

"I can relate, I had no parents and I was alone too. I was seen as a demon and not Naruto Uzumaki! Just a while ago my Dad talked to inside me when he was re-placing a seal on me!" I stopped.

"You're the Forth Hokage's son?" I whispered in disbelief.

"Yeah how did you know?" He asked. "Don't tell anyone! It will cause a lot of trouble!"

"I won't I already swore not to tell anyone. You look like the Fourth and you said something about the seal so I assumed you are the Jinchyuuriki with the Nine Tailed Fox demon."

"Yeah...," Naruto became quiet. I can understand why they both can relate to each other a little.

"Well, you want to be Hokage right? Use your own power! You can do it I know it and everyone will have to look up to you as Naruto not a demon! Besides you're the only one that might be able to be like the Fourth! You never know." I smiled and he grinned like a idiot.

"Yeah I heard that speech already." He laughed and we both went inside the room. Lee was yelling at Neji and Neji just seemed to be irritated.

"I'm sorry NEJI!!!! In return I'll do 200 one finger push ups and if I can't finish it I'll do 300 squats!" He yelled with his "Gai Pose."

"Hn," Neji replied as he wiped himself with a towel. 'Hn' must be really popular among the prodigies of major clans. Unlike them the Ryuu clan like to use more than one syllable.

"There is no need Lee." Neji sighed as he put the towel away.

"No! I must be punished! Gai-sensei will believe so too!" Lee exclaimed.

I chuckled and laid on my bed staring at the cieling while my hand behind my head. The first time I saw Tenten was the first time I fell to like someone.

-Flashback OOO ANOTHER ONE!-

"You will have to take care of our daughter Tenten, Naga." Mrs. Ryuu said about to die on the ground. Tears were poring down my face as there were many people lying dead. "I will put a charm on you to always be able to find Tenten again. Please tell her we loved her and that you will protect her with your life. I don't have much time. Naga take this egg and gaurd it." She handed me an egg with her shaky hands. It was a pure white egg that shined in the light like liquid. With her last power she gave me a scroll and pecked me on the cheeck and thumped back onto the ground.

**-------------3 years of searching-----------------**

It was my 7th birthday and I was walking around still looking for Tenten.

"Tenten?" I looked under a rock feeling confused. Luna was looking for Tenten too. What does Tenten look like. I pondered.

"Luna can you fly up and see if Tenten is any where around here?" I asked. He nodded and flew into the sky. I walked into a park and heard a small giggle. I hid behind the bush. Tenten? I wondered. I peeked through and gasped. "She's pretty." I muttered quietly.

A girl around my age was playing in the sand box with a abandoned dog licking her face. She gave the dog some food and she smiled and patted it. Her brown hair was shoulder length, it wasn't neat but her eyes sparkled. Her eyes were warm like liquid, and still, filled with sorrow and hope. I wanted to reach out to her and hug her saying that I was there for her.

"My name is Tenten! That's what it says in this letter! What's your name?" she took out a envelope and showed it to the dog. The dog tilted its head in confusion. Tenten!

"Do you have a mommy and a daddy? You should go back to them!" She smiled and pushed the dog forward. The dog whined and walked away slowly. She giggled again as the dog looked back and gave a big dog grin. She resumed playing in the sand. She built a big round hill.

"One day I'll be on top of this hill, right now I'm at the bottom." She whispered. My heart skipped a beat. She stood up and twirled while reaching out for the sky.

"Don't leave me," she said softly to no one in particular. I was scared for a minute she had caught me. She has already set a goal. how amazing. I thought. I stood up while she started to dash off. I couldn't loose sight of her. So let the stalking- I mean protecting begin.

**--------------------back to reality-----------------------**

After a couple years I gradually fell in love with her. When I finally met her I fell in love much more. I wasn't some boy that was crazy for someone. It was just all the hard work and sadness, she still smiled. She had set a goal so early and tried so hard to find someone to stay with her. Even now she still does look. I loved the part of determination. I usually don't think about this because loving her was not part of something I promised to do. I can't let my love interfere with our training.

Maybe just one day when I get my true courage, I can confess... I sighed and Shikamaru looked at me.

"What?" I asked a little irritated.

"You seem a little off today. Whats wrong?" he asked lazily.

"Just a one-sided love," I sighed.

"Tenten, eh?"

I nodded and stared at the ceiling. "Don't tell anyone."

"Why would I? It's none of my business...," he dozed off.

"I don't want my feelings to get in the way of the training. Maybe I'll tell her after we're both ready...," I trailed off.

"Yeah, it would be really awkward, but that shouldn't matter. Love and training is different and you both have to commit to it even though its awkward."

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto came in walking.

"Nothing," I sighed.

"Okay, well Neji said dinner will be in half an hour with everyone...," Naruto trailed off.

"Alright." Shikamaru closed his eyes.

"Did you tell the girls that?" I asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Ok, I'll be back." I stood up heading for the girls room.

I opened the door and all the girls looked at me. Tenten was awake and playing with he dragon.

"Hey, um, sorry about earlier." I apologized both to Tenten and the girls.

"It's ok." Sakura sighed.

"Dinner's in 30 min." I added and left the room.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

I looked at Naga's retreating back and sighed. I still haven't named my dragon I remembered. I was not very good at naming things. I looked out the window at the cloud and an Idea popped in my head. A cloud drifted across the sky. It wasn't the best name I could think of. Kumo meaning cloud in Japanese. I thought about it for a moment...Nah. I smiled I'll come up with it soon enough.

It was getting dark outside and my baby dragon yawned. I stood up.

"I'll be back soon." I picked up the dragon into my arms and quickly walked out the room.

Things have changed since I have arrived in Konoha. I didn't expect to make so many friends or even finding out I have relatives. I looked up at the sky. The sky sparkled with many stars of many shades. My baby dragon looked up amazed and fly up to reach it with her arms but couldn't. I started laughing when she got frustrated.

"I know what I'll call you!" I laughed. "Hoshi."

Her eyes sparkled while the starts reflected off. The dim light seemed to shine off her making her scales shine in different colors. My eyes widened at the sight. I would ask later about how special my dragon is. She is all elements and can physically adapt to any place, but there is more to her. What is her history? She came flying back to me and touched my necklace. It glowed and her scales shimmered even more brightly. I looked up and the stars twinkled brightly seeming to dance around. She cried happily and fly around in circles. I smiled and patted her head.

"You like that name? Then it's settled you are now Hoshi!" I threw my hands up in the air to catch her. It fit her perfectly that she loves stars and she glitters like one. I heard slow clapping and I turned around quickly.

"Well done Tenten," Naga smiled. "I heard you laughing from inside."

"You would of heard." I sighed. "I'm sorry for getting angry at you earlier. It wasn't really your fault."

"I understand." He walked over to me and patted Hoshi, too.

"Hoshi, great name. Now that you have found a name for your dragon I can tell you her specialness."

"Specialness?" I chuckled.

He blinked. "What? I couldn't come up with a word right off the bat."

"Anyways, if you haven't noticed now there is a small star in the sapphire."

"How-," I took off the necklace and examined it. I couldn't see anything. "I don't see a star."

"Try facing it to light." He stated. I held it up to the light and it revealed a small star.

"You're right!" I gazed at it in wonder. "What does this have to do with Hoshi?"

"You don't understand do you? Hoshi is star isn't it? What happened when she touched the pendant?"

"Yeah and the stars seemed brighter-, Oh." I realized what it had to do with her.

"Yes, you're dragon is rare. Only once in history did a dragon like her existed. To ask the stars for extraordinary strength. The pair long time ago was invincible." He said dreamily. "Oh I wish I had at least met them."

"So, what kind of dragon is she?" I looked down at her.

"We name our dragons without knowing that the name fits the perfectly. Luna, he is black, yes? He is not evil, but he is like the moon. How he is dark like the night and powerful like it. The night holds many secrets like Luna and his eyes are like the color of the moon. This is why I called him Luna. Yet I did not understand fully what his power was. Like Hoshi, Luna can adapt to any climate and has every element, but he has limited resources. I only can summon a little bit of power from the moons. The spirits on the moon do not like to cooperate." He chuckled.

"Hoshi will be much stronger than Luna when she matures. She'll know how to summon power from the stars and you guys will even look for the lengendary dragon and master that I was talking about."

"Why?" I asked.

"We do not have enough knowledge. They are much older and wiser. I am here to teach you what I know and you'll continue on to become much stronger. That is your dream no?"

"Kunoichi's can become strong as men. I believe that Tenten." Naga winked. I blushed. How did he know my dream? How did he know that I would like to become strong?

"I have been watching you all your life Tenten." He smiled apologetically. "Let's go eat dinner. I'll tell you the stories on the way."

* * *

**Well sorry I took so long. I was spending a lot of time with my best friend's siblings(best friend who died). Give me some time please I really am not motivated for the past events and no reviews  
Review please and the First reviewer gets a shout-out, the posted review, and a sneak peak of the next chapter wooo!**


	10. The Bet

**While I was reading this Story called How to Write a PERFECT Naruto Fanfic**

**I realized something from now on my new stories from now on wont be so serious and I'll be following that guidline so I don't make myself look stupid. You should read it it's halarious. It's by AznAnimeGrl2649 **

**Love her work**

**Thanks again Roo-Soo7 for the review!**

**Roo-Soo7: "I've been watching you all your life" :OStalker-ish-ness... 0-oI like the name Hoshi a lot ^ ^ Overall, I have no complaints about thischappy. I hope you feel better for your friend soon :**

**^Yes very stalkish and in fact this chapter mentions something about that haha :] thanks for reviewing buddy. **

**And yes I said only one reviewer but I loved this one It made me feel better. not that the other ones didn't. Its just this person took time writing a long review and gave me skittles!!**

**xXkick-ass-kunoichiXx: Hey... Fist of all, I'm really excited of what will happen next! The chapterwas so amazng! ^^ If it weren't for Neji, i'd beg you to pair Naga and Tentenup (beg you with SKITTLES)! ^^ And I really hope you'll continue writing! ::hugs :: Wanna skittle? :: hands bag ::And second of all... I'm not sure if you were kidding or not but I'm sorryabout your best friend. I know how does it feel like to loose someone reallyclose to you. I do hope you contineu writing thoguh! ^^**

**Thanks! **

**Neji: Aren't you going to eat the skittles?**

**Me: -flowers dances around head like Hunny-sempai from Ouran Host Club- Yes yes I will!**

**Tenten:...can I have some?**

**Me:NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWUAHAHHAA -runs out-**

**Neji: Disclaimer: WaffleSharpie doesn't own Naruto. **

**Tenten: I wanted to do the disclaimer! -pouts- Please review and read!**

**ME: because I have no life and threaten people to review or else the next chapter is up. BUT you know what whether you review or not I will post chapters up because I'm bored. So please do whatever you may wanna do. I don't care. Haha I learned a lot from that story I read called: How to Write a PERFECT Naruto Fanfic. Look for it.**

**Me: by the waaaaaaaay. I loved the reviews I got. I feel pretty special here's a chapter xD.**

**I was joking about everything above. That story is a Crack Story but it was very funny and I really did learn some few things. BTW don't flame her she really is a NejiTen fan. -( I think)**

**If you ever read this AznAnimeGrl2649 You are very awesome. The credit goes to her from the above ideas. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Previously:

"Hoshi will be much stronger than Luna when she matures. She'll know how to summon power from the stars and you guys will even look for the lengendary dragon and master that I was talking about."

"Why?" I asked.

"We do not have enough knowledge. They are much older and wiser. I am here to teach you what I know and you'll continue on to become much stronger. That is your dream no?"

"Kunoichi's can become strong as men. I believe that Tenten." Naga winked. I blushed. How'd he know my dream? How'd he know that I would like to become strong?

"I have been watching you all your life Tenten." He smiled apologetically. "Let's go eat dinner. I'll tell you the stories on the way."

* * *

**Neji's P.O.V**

"I love you tenten!" I hugged her.

**-The End-xD**

No not really. Seriously on with the story.

**Naga's P.O.V**

I told her all the stories about how she thought someone was there and it was actually me all this time. She seemed kind of angry at the end. I left out the detail that I loved her. I felt really guilty when I saw her expression.

"You- you were there all this time. You didn't save me?" she looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Tenten, I really am. There was one time I really wanted to save you, but I couldn't because of the promise. When you make a promise with the head clan leaders you can't really break it. I want you of all people to understand that Tenten. I'm really sorry." I embraced her. She smelt like strawberries and was very warm. She grabbed onto my shirt tightly.

"Of all people, you could've helped me. Why? Why did my parents want that?" She cried.

"Shh, you would be blinded by anger if I told you even know. I'll let you know why when you are calmed. Okay?" I hushed her with a quiet but soft voice.

She nodded against my chest and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Tenten." I rubbed small circled on her back. "I'm here for you know. I'll protect you."

I heard a door slam and I looked up. Neji stood there with a expressionless face. "Dinner time." He walked off towards the dining hall.

I just rolled my eyes. He's probably just jealous. I chuckled. "Let's go eat shall we?" I let go and held out a hand.

"No," she shook her head rejecting my hand. "I can walk there by myself. I'm not a baby."

I smiled and we both walked.

"So, I would have never thought you'd be a stalker." She laughed.

"It's not funny." I sighed.

"It is very funny."

I rolled my eyes again. "Tease me all you want, but I'm the one who has a copy of the embarassing baby picture." I smirked.

"Wait what?!" Tenten grabbed my shirt and was shaking me violently. "You. No. Way!"

I chuckled and pried her fingers off my shirt. "Let's go eat."

"Where is that copy?!" She jumped onto my back. "I won't get off till you give me that copy!"

"Fine with me. I bet you can't stay on." I smiled.

"I bet I can. If I win you give me all the copies you have of my embarassing picture." She huffed.

"If I win you have to run every time Lee and Gai sensei does for a month."

"Aw," she whinde. I wasn't really going to toture her, but if she does lose this would be good for her training. Though she'd be really tired.

"Deal?" I asked.

She seemed to think about it for a moment. "Deal."

"Okay the bet starts tommorow." I told her.

"Why?" she asked and got off.

"Then it would be harder. You'd have to stay on longer." I chuckled.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes and walked ahead of me.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

I'm sooo going to win this bet! When I do... I don't know what I'll do I guess I'll just get back the pictures. Haha he can't blackmail me anymore! Mwuahahaha!

There was a dining hall filled with people. There was a big table for us. Sakura and Ino waved to us motioning us to join. I hurried towards the table and sat down next to Shikamaru. It was a large, round booth and this was the order. Naga was at the opposite side of me on the side, next to him was Neji, then Lee, then Naruto,Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke (hehe Chicken butt), Shikamaru, then me.

"Well let's order!" Choji grinned. "Waiter!"

The waiter came and bowed. "How may I help you?" She seemed to be only asking Naga. He ignored her.

"Everything on the menu! Twice the order please! Except the drinks. Everyone can order that themselves." He smiled. Everyone's sweat dropped.

Guess we all have to pitch in to pay the bill. I sighed. "I'll have Iced tea."

Then so on everyone ordered. When it came down to Naga she kept pestering him about the best drinks.

"I'll just get water." He stated seeming a bit irritated. I chuckled.

She whispered something into Naga's ear as she left, but with my good sense of imrproved hearing I could hear it clearly.

"Check the bill in the end."

I laughed and everyone looked at me weird.

"Tenten it's not funny." Woah Deja Vu.

"It is very funny." Yep deffinently Deja Vu.

He groaned. "Why does this always happen to me?"

"Maybe because you're so cute!" I teased. He just rolled my eyes. "Hey if you want I'll take the number off your hands."

"Yeah do what you want." He muttered.

"Yay!" I turned to look at Ino and Sakura. They had a evil glint in there eyes. All that said 'Let me call her with you'. I smirked and nodded.

"So...Naga-kun," I started. He looked at me wide-eyed. He seemed a bit flustered. "What do you mean by why does this always happen to me?"

"Well, when you'd go to a resturaunt or cafe, how I'd follow you...," He trailed off.

"You mean stalk?" I laughed.

"Shush," he sighed. He was never like this, most of the time he was cool and collected. "Anyways many waitresses would flirt with me. It was hard keeping an eye on you when some girls trying to seduce you."

"Yeah yeah, you know you liked it." I put my chin in my palms and looked at him.

"What-," He started, but Ino cut him off.

"She's just teasing you Naga. You do it to her all the time, why so affected?" she smirked.

He just rolled his eyes. The waiter came back with our drinks quickly and she was desperately trying to show her body off to Naga. I saw his veins twitch. Uh-oh. I just noticed. Where is Luna and Hoshi?

**^^ meanwhile-**

Luna and Hoshi were deperately trying to catch a star just by reaching for one.

'See! I told you! You can't catch it!' Hoshi said.

'I already told you you can't!' Luna sighed.

- back to Tenten-

Oh well. Maybe they went on an adventure.

"So," the waitress whispered too lowly for anyone else to here. "After dinner wan't to come back to my place?"

"No." Naga cross his arms over his chest and looked at me.

'Tenten, play along with me.' I heard Naga's voice in my mind. I looked at him weirdly.

"I don't think my weapon mistress of a girlfriend would like that." He looked at me accusingly. I coughed, choking on who knows what.

'Play along. Or do you want those picture-,' I cut him off.

"Shut up." I told Naga. He smirked.

"You can do better than her." The waitress smiled.

"Excuse me? Just because you are a pathetic use of a slut and can't get some doesn't mean that you can come dissing on me. Don't be jealous." I smiled irritatedly.

Everyone woo-ed. I just rolled my eyes. She glared at me. "Your food will be here in a moment."

"Tenten, who knew you had it in you!" Ino gave me a high five.

'Weird save.' Naga commented in my head.

I felt my vein twitch on my head. I wondered if he could read my mind.

'Shut up.' I thought.

'Make me.' He said. 'I hadn't had so much fun in years. I have to owe it to you Tenten.'

I blinked. 'By the way, how can you talk to me?'

'It's a simple chakra conversion. I mix a small amount of my chakra with your chakra in your head. We can read each others thoughts like that. It's not easy as it sounds.'

'Will you teach it to me?' I asked.

'Sure but, Tenten you shouldn't ignore your friends.' Then he was gone.

"Tenten?" Shikamaru waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked.

"How troublesome." He muttered.

"We've been calling you Tenten-chan, you seemed spaced out...," Hinata looked at me worridly.

"Sorry about that," I apologised. Our food came and Choji was eating like a pig. Not, that it was bad or anything. He ate almost half of the food he ordered. My sweat dropped. How fast that boy can't eat. It was...amazing!

"Choji," I started. Everyone looked at me awaiting for what I was about to say. What did they think I was going to say? "THAT WAS SO AWESOME! HOW DO YOU EAT LIKE THAT?!"

"Practice!" Choji smiled. "I'll train you!"

"Su-," I was about to accept.

"NO!" Everyone yelled. I just blinked and Naga sighed.

"Okay your loss guys, this is a true talent! Who knew someone could eat that much?"

"Tenten," Ino started. "You'll get fa-."

Sakura put a hand on her mouth. "Not allowed to say that word in front of Choji remember?"

"Ino did you say something?" Choji asked.

"N-no." she stuttered and laughed awkwardly.

I just looked at her like she was crazy and sipped on my tea. I spotted the meat grilled to perfection, but couldn't reach it. I pouted. Why'd I have to be so far from the gril. I'm starving.

"Psst," I nudged Shikamaru and looked at him pleadingly. His sweat dropped.

"What?"

"I can't reach the meat. Could you put a lot on my plate?" I frowned. He sighed and took my small plate and put a bunch on there.

"Thanks! You're a life saver!" I smiled and ate.

Naga smiled and I flashed him a grin. This looks so delicious. The meat was grilled to a perfection all juicy and it looks like it can literally melt in your mouth. I dipped the meat into the sauce and put it in my mouth. I looked around as everyone was staring at me.

"Tenten, only you could make Yakiniku look as if it tasted like heaven." Ino shook her head.

I kept chewing before I would talk. I swallowed and I smiled. "Well, that's because it does taste like heaven. You guys don't appreciate the value of food. You guys just look at it if it was JUST something to fill your stomachs with! " (A/n: I thought it'd be funny if Tenten and Choji shared same intrest. Couldn't hurt eh?)

"You're just like Choji." Shikamaru stated. I rolled my eyes and continued eating in about 4 minutes all my meat was gone.

"Geez Tenten, you eat fast." Sakura complained.

"I'm hungry." I replied.

"You eat so much Tenten, it's a wonder you're not chubby." Naga shook his head in disaproval.

"I don't eat that much!"

"You ate a whole plates worth of meat Tenten." Neji calculated.

"Oh be quiet, person-who-thinks-his-devine-logic-is-better-than-anyone-else's." I huffed. Though, I hate to admit it, he was mostly right all the time and he did have good logic. It was irritating sometimes though.

I blinked at me and had a small smile on his lips, but that went away quickly.

Haha that shut him up. That arrogant bastard. He thinks he's better than everyone else. Hmph. I finished up my drink while everyone finished eating. Choji and I chiped in the most because we're the ones that ate the most.

I forgot about the bill.

"Who has the bill?" I asked. Shikamaru gave the bill to me and I looked at the back. Indeed... No wait who says indeed. What ever, anyways. Indeed, (heh) there was a phone number. I jotted it down with a pen and paper that 'magically' appeared from my sleeves. I wrote the number down and smiled. The atmosphere seemed kinda tense, but I didn't care.

"So Ino and Sakura," I started. "When do you think we should call her?"

"She seems like a girl that never likes rejection. Hey why don't we tell Naga to call and then she'll think she's going on a date, but then actually we pick up the phone and she's rejected haha." Ino said.

"Ino you could do better." Sakura sighed.

"Well yeah, I'll come up with something. I'm just pretty distracted."

"Distracted?" I asked. "With what?"

She glanced at me and told us to come closer.

She whispered in our ears. "I like Shikamaru."

My eyes widended. I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"Hahahaha!" I held my stomach. Sakura was laughing too.

"Y-you like-," my mouth was covered before I could finish. She glared at me and shushed me.

Everyone stopped to see what the fuss was about.

"Shut up Tenten," Ino was blushing.

I nodded, but right when she let go I chuckled**. (A/n: QUICK NOTE I WAS JUST WATCHING NARUTO THIS MADE ME LAUGH SO HARD. I'M SORRY LEE FANS BUT WHEN LEE'S USING HIS GATES AND HIS ARMS BY HIS SIDE WHILE DOING A SQUAT HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S CONSTIPATED! THOSE ROCKS BE FLYING EVERYWHERE! BEWARE THE RATH OF CONSTIPATION! ULTIMATE CONSTIPATION POWER!xD)**

"Who would of thought that though." Sakura smiled. "You'll be okay Ino, I'm sure Shikamaru will like you for who you are...WHAT AM I SAYING?" She slapped her head.

"Actually Ino-Pig, I think you won't be able to win his heart." Oh burn.

"Excuse me Billboard head?" She screamed. I just rolled my eyes and followed everyone else, leaving those two to fight. When I turned the corner. The two Stoic Idiots were having a glaring contest.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke muttered and went back into his room.

"Oh!" I rushed passed Neji into the room.

"Goodnight!" I smiled.

"Ehhh." Few people groaned and flopped onto their beds.

"Good night!" Naruto smiled.

"Have youthful dreams!" You can guess who that is.

I left the room and turned to Neji.

"Good Night."

He nodded. Too formal.

I went into my room and changed into my pajamas, which, really consisted of shorts and a tanktop.

"Good Night girls." I said to Hinata who was already getting into the bed, and Sakura and Ino who just came in.

I closed my eyes while smiling. Today was pretty fun. I'd bet I'd have good dreams.

**-Next Morning-**

I felt refreshed. I got up and Hoshi was already sleeping next to me. I didn't want to wake her so I softly got out of the bed and went to take a short shower. I wore my training clothes and grabbed my large scroll and carried it on my back. Today is the day I would win the bet.

"Good Morning Hoshi, are you going to be there with the bet I made with Naga? You knew he took one of my pictures huh?" I patted her head. She looked down, guilt-faced. -(is that a word?)

"It's alright." I smiled. Hoshi went onto my shoulder. "You know what to do right? Hang on till he gives us the picture!"

It cried in understandment. 'We'll win this!' A child's voice yelled in excitement. Assuming it was Hoshi I just smiled.

"Yes we will. Lets head for their room now. I stole a extra key from them while they weren't looking." I whispered.

I quietly exited the room since the other girls were still sleeping. I walked down the hall and insterted the key to unlock it. Once inside, I heard the shower running. I smirked. All the guys were asleep except Naga, so he must be in the shower.

"W-," I covered Naruto's mouth and held up a finger. I grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote down what I'm doing here.

He mouthed an 'O'. I nodded and waited for Naga to come out fully dressed. He looked at me and looked at me. Realizing what I was here for he smiled.

"You think you can beat me? You have to first have to get on my back." He put up some hand signs and teleported.

"Crap, teleporting jutsu." I cursed. Luna was still here and he flew out the window.

"Quick, we have to follow him!" I opened the window a little bigger so I could jump through. Luna was fast, I could tell you that. I could keep up with him though. Hoshi and I ended up in our training fields and I concieled my chakra.

"Naga has more experience than me. I have to think of a strategy just to get onto his back." I whispered to Hoshi.

-Meanwhile A light bulb formed above Tenten's head-

I got it! All I have to do is scream and Naga would think something happened to me. I peeked through the bushes and Naga was there meditating. I have to make it real as possible.

I decided to wait a while so it would seem as if something happened to me. I was concentrating so hard that I didn't pay attention to my surrounding.

"What are you doing?" Someone tapped my back and I jumped and screamed. My scream was muffled by a hand being covered.

It was Sasuke and he sighed. Naga came through the bushed where he heard me scream and he looked surprise in my current situation.

"What are you doing to her?" He asked.

"She was screaming. I caught her sneaking up on you." He replied naturally. I pried his fingers off and glared at him. I used this chance to jump on Naga's back.

"Let this bet begin!" I declaired. Naga attempted to look back, but then instead he told Luna to get down so he could ride on her. I was panicking now. What should I do. What if I fall off and I lose the bet?

'That's not the least of your problem Tenten, if you fall off what will you do?' Hoshi asked. She was right.

"I don't know." I answered.

Naga jumped onto Luna trying to swing me off. "I wont lose!" He yelled and Luna flew up really fast into the sky high into the clouds. I had a hard time hanging on.

I groaned as my arms became soar, but I used a little bit of my chakra to attach myself to him.

"You sure don't give up!" He yelled so I could hear. The air rushing past my ears was loud enough, I didn't need him screaming.

"Well, of course! I wan't those pictures!"

"You'll have to hang on for a little longer!" He laughed. "Luna! Down!"

Luna sharply faced downwards and tucked his wings in to accelerate the spead. I could feel my cheeks flapping up against the wind and my mouth opening from the pressure of the wind. It probably looked like how when you pressed your face against glass and opened your mouth. You know the weird faces.

We were soon on the ground and I forgot to breath. That was pretty hectic going up and down so fast. I could feel weightless at one point.

Naga sighed. "Tenten loosen up a bit, you're holding on really tight."

"I would after going through that!" I remarked.

I felt a little weak from using chakra, but none-the-less I'm not giving up. This will be a rough day.

* * *

Sorry this took so long! I was kinda lazy and this was short too. I don't know what I did all last week and this week. Sorry for the Gramar Errors and everything my Spelling Check wouldn't work! And I'm too lazy to read over everything. yeah I'm really lazy. I need to get into a habit of Editing things. well if anything is confusing just ask. I need constructive Critizism.


	11. Author's Note Sorry

Hey Everyone! Sorry for making you wait but this is my dad's laptop and mine broke so all my chapters were deleted unfortunately. So please bear with me for a while please until I figure out what I should do… Just know I'm not going to be like the fan fictions where it stops midway, I'm having a little trouble with my schedule! I know this is a bunch of Bull crap and excuses but if you were in my situation you wouldn't be able to get out of it easily. Thanks, just a little longer. :[

-WaffleSharpie


	12. No Complications

**I know it's been so long. I apologize, I hope this satisfies you. I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Random Fact: I love waffles!**

* * *

Tenten's P.O.V

We were walking down the street market, well technically not me, but Naga while I was on his back. This was no ordinary piggy-back-ride; I had to hang on by myself so I looked like a stupid koala-monkey, yes koala-monkey. I felt a little embarrassed as many people were staring. Naga was holding in his laughter.

"This is what happens when you make a bet with me." He continued to walk casually like I wasn't even there. He had no trouble walking while I was on his back. These two girls were desperately trying to catch his attention by tripping in front of him and waving but Naga was unaffected. Instead he seemed really annoyed because those girls were throwing himself at him. He just smiled and waved and they literally melted.

I rolled my eyes, "Where are we going anyways?"

"No where in particular." He answered. What a liar.

"If you say so…" I murmured.

The time seemed to freeze when Naga stiffened. The breeze was suddenly cold as the moment seemed to become unbearably awkward. We stood there, well Naga in this case staring at Ryo and his gang. They just stared at us and we stared at them. There seems to be some hostility between Naga and the gang.

"Naga, turn around while you can?" I questioned. He sighed and continued walking.

Rei stood right in front of us blocking our way, he smiled sadistically.

"So Tenten, you ignore Ryo's feelings and go out with your teacher? Isn't that against the law, a student-teacher relationship?"

I rolled my eyes, "Do I even know you?"

"What happened to your rubber bands that snapped?" He countered the question.

I narrowed my eyes, so he did it. "Well, things between Naga and I is none of your business. Why don't you step aside so I can finish my bet with him?"

"Well we have to get somewhere."

Ryo looked at me and Naga apologetically. I smiled and waved. Naga glanced at me sideways. Even though his glance was short it sent chills down my spine. Rei looked at me.

Naga took a step and before he could Rei pushed him. I held on tight as Naga stumbled back.

"Oomph…," my back and head hit a pole. I heard a sickening crack and pop coming from both my back and skull.

"Ouch," I started to lose unconsciousness.

**Naga's P.O.V**

I glanced back when suddenly my back became light. My eyes widened as I saw Tenten lying on the floor. Rei seemed to be pissed and Ryo was freaking out. The passing bystanders stopped to watch and formed a small crowd. I cursed and ripped my sleeves to try to stop bleeding. _Tenten doesn't have much defense and she was taken off guard._

I needed to check if anything else was wrong. She looked a little contorted so I pressed my palm into her back. I closed my eyes and weaved my energy throughout her my energy stopped at a misaligned disk in her vertebrae. I couldn't perform healing here, too many people. A spy can easily be in disguise nowadays. I stood up and glared at him, I only fight when necessary. Right now helping Tenten is the priority.

Ryo rushed over and bent over, but before he could lay a finger on her I swatted it away. I felt a little bad, but he should understand, after all I believe he is a ninja.

"You don't know what's wrong with her, moving her a little bit or waking her up can cause a lot of damage to her back and head." I weaved a little of my chakra into her back so that I can hold everything in place without causing her pain while moving her. I gently picked her up and rushed her to the hospital. I don't have time to run all the way across Konoha to our home.

Once I arrived at the hospital I saw Tsunade-sama talking to one of the nurses.

"Tsunade-sama!" I rushed over to her.

"What happened to Tenten?" She took her from my arm and started to rush to the Emergency care room.

I told her the story while we rushed to the room.

"I see," she laid her onto the table onto her back. "Remove your chakra from her body."

"Yes ma'am," I tapped her back and the chakra dispersed.

"You wait outside; this isn't much of a big situation. You over reacted a little."

"You'd over react too if you saw a lot of blood being lost and her being that last and only heiress to the Ryuu Clan."

She smiled sarcastically and the nurses pushed me out.

* * *

Break:

I had waited an hour and finally the nurse came out.

"She's fine." She smiled. I inhaled not noticing that I had my breath held. "She's sleeping right now, for the next week don't allow any sudden light or that might give her a headache and speak to her softly."

As if I don't already. "Alright."

It was time to transfer Tenten into a hospital room. Tenten's head was bandaged and he back was braced. They pushed her bed into a dimly lit room and set her next to the window. Her breathing was light and it looked as if she was getting a good rest.

"Visiting hours is over, but you are welcomed to come tomorrow." The nurse said kindly and left the room.

I took a minute to look at her again closely. A soft light illuminated her soft skin while her long eyelashes gently resting on her rosy cheeks. It seems like she never even got an injury. I smiled as I walked out closing the door softly.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

I slowly took in my surroundings, the smell of disinfectants, hard pillows, and railings on the bed. This must be the hospital. I groaned. I sat up but the sudden blood flow sent pain through my head. I felt really stiff and the back brace wasn't helping. I sighed, there's nothing to do and it seemed it was the late afternoon so it would be past visiting hours.

Moments later, I heard a knock on the door. The door quietly slid opened and Sakura's head popped in.

"Oh good you're awake." She stepped in with Ino following behind her.

"You guys are nurses?" I asked.

Sakura handed me a basket of fruits and Ino set flowers by my nightstand.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"Horrible." I put it simply.

"Here we brought you some water and food you must be hungry." Ino set up the bed table and set the basket of fruits and poured a glass of water for me.

Sakura started to peel an apple for me while I took a sip of the water. "I heard from Naga on what happened. We'll get revenge on Rei!"

"Yeah!" Ino looked excited. I rolled my eyes.

"None of that guys, it's not worth it just ignore him."

Sakura set the apples on the table. "Dig in!"

I took a piece and started eating. Ino reached for one but Sakura slapped her hand.

"Those are for Tenten!" Sakura scolded her.

"So? She has a billion more in that big basket you brought her. She can't eat all that, just peel her some more!" Ino argued.

"What's your point, Ino-Pig?" she replied, "What if I didn't want to peel anymore?"

"Shut up Billboard!" Ino yelled.

I was starting to get a major headache and I covered my ears.

"Shut it!" I yelled at them. "I'm kind of tired today. Do you think you can visit tomorrow? It's getting late anyways."

They looked at each other and tried to open their mouth but I held my hand up and pointed to the door.

"Please?" I asked.

They sighed and hugged me. When they left I heard them arguing in the hall way when Tsunade's voice pierced my ears.

Finally, quiet at last. I ate the last pieces of apples and drank the rest of my water. I set the basket on the nightstand and put the table away.

I fell asleep instantly my head hit the pillows.

I was in a vast plain with flowers of different colors lined up. The breeze flew through my bangs and it was scorching. I was sweating a lot and as tried to walk there were shackles holding me back. I turned back and saw a silhouette. It was strange because it seemed familiar. That person held a key and dangled it in front of my face.

"You are now free. I will see you soon," his voice hoarse and ancient. He held my hands and cupped it while dropping the key. The keys burned in my hand and he vanished as ash amongst the wind.

I was regaining my conscious as I felt someone touching my forehead. I opened my eyes slowly and Naga smiled down at me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Hot, can you turn off the heater?" My voice was raspy.

"It's not on, you have a fever." He admitted.

"Oh." I tried getting up but Naga pushed me back down.

"Don't get up whatever you need just ask and I'll get it."

"I'd like a towel to wipe the sweat?" I smiled. He flashed his pearly whites, yes a bit cliché.

He took a small towel and wiped my face. "There."

I felt like a baby and if not already my cheeks would be red. "When do I get out?"

"As soon as you fever has been gone for 24 hours."

I groaned. This could take a while.

"It's okay, it'll be over soon. You can't stay like this for long because we don't have time. Since your healing rate is faster than normal people it shouldn't take long but just in case I will heal you." I stood up and reached for my head.

I didn't need to panic, he wouldn't hurt me.

He carefully un-bandaged my head and set his hand where it hurt. I felt a slight tingling on my scalp.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm mending everything back to normal. I couldn't do that yesterday because you were losing too much blood rapidly. It was strange because you didn't hit your head that hard. I have a theory that Rei sent his chakra somehow and attached it to your heart pumping it faster, thus sending blood to your head."

"That doesn't make sense, how can he do it without anyone noticing especially you? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. I'll keep watch of him. Speaking of watch I might as well go now. Can you watch Luna for me? He's not good at concealing his presence as well as I can. We don't know who we're up against so I'll leave you with him okay? If you need anything I'm sure Luna can do it. Do you need anything else before I leave?"

"Do you think you can help me sit up?" I asked.

"Sure," he pushed my back slightly and pushed me up.

I laid my back against the headboard. "Thank you."

"You should be okay by now, just wait for the fever to go away. I can't do anything about that because your body needs to become stronger on its own. I can't always heal you. You should be up and running in a few hours. Just sit tight." He smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled.

When he opened the door Hoshi flew in frantically crying. She came straight up to my head and touched my head lightly.

"I'm okay Hoshi," I reached to her and pulled her down. She snuggled to my chest and squealed.

Luna came rushing in and knocked Hoshi out of my arms. He growled and held her down. Hoshi looked apologetic. I looked at the two confusedly.

_She took my food and ate it after she ate hers. _

I laughed. "You two are still kids."

_She's the kid._ Luna huffed out smoke.

"Maybe Hoshi just likes you and wants attention?" I asked.

Luna looked at me ridiculously and let go Hoshi. _As if._ He sounded flustered.

_Knock._

"Tenten-san! I have brought youth over with our fellow teammates!" Lee.

Lee came dashing in with a bouquet of flowers and pushed it into my face.

"Lee you'll suffocate her like that." Neji's stoic voice entered the room.

"Hey guys." I removed the bunch from my face and set it aside. It was only Neji and Lee.

"Where's Gai-sensei?" I asked.

"He's on a mission!" Lee announced proudly. "He should be back in two days!"

"If you are alright I will be leaving now." Neji turned around and left.

"Don't mind him Tenten-san! He'll warm up to you soon." He flashed a smile that blinded me.

"He seemed nice before." I grumbled.

"Well…," Lee trailed off. "I brought cards! You want to play?"

I smiled. I was so bored and I loved playing cards. My aunt and I would play on our free time.

"Let's play Old Maiden!" He enthused.

For the next few hours he and I spent our time talking about his our team's past missions and playing cards.

"Then to show his true strength, Gai carried Kakashi-san on his back all the way back to Konoha! I told Neji to get on my back to show our youth but I denied quickly!" Lee smiled.

I laughed imagining that moment. It would have been hilarious to see Neji getting a piggy back ride from Lee.

A nurse came in. "Hello Tenten-san, just came to inform you Tsunade-sama is coming to check on your condition. I'm here to change your bandages."

I nodded. Lee quickly moved out of the way and stood in the corner of the room. The nurse took off the bandages and went to get clean ones; Tsunade-sama came in moments later holding a clipboard.

"Alright Tenten let's see how that skull of yours is doing." She touched my skull lightly. My hair was down and felt dirty. Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's all healed." She took a seat in front of me. "Did Naga heal you?"

"Yes." I admitted.

"Well dang, I don't want to admit it but it seems like I have to ask him how he did that. I haven't been able to mend a fractured or broken bone with just chakra. I have to use bandages. It seems as if he knows more than me." She sighed.

My sweat dropped. "I think he makes everyone feel like that."

"Well yes, your clan was famous for every field of being a ninja. Maybe even more than the Hyuga Clan, but since we heard it's been exterminated it's became quiet for many years. Everyone has put your clan at the back of their heads for almost 17 years. I'm not surprised if someone forgot about it."

I didn't know that our clan was that famous. I frowned, why didn't Naga tell me anything?

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No. It's just surprising actually."

"What is?"

"That Naga never told me anything about the past yet." I looked down. "Only the basic things, it's like he's avoiding it."

"He'll tell you eventually if you're going to take the family name." She smiled.

I hesitated. "I hope so…"

"Since your check up is complete and have no further complications I'll sign you out." Luna and Hoshi flew out the open window and I stood up. I felt a little stiff but it's all good.

"Keep that back brace on for a little bit longer. If something happens come back here right away. You still have a slight fever so I caught someone along the hall to take you home." She smiled mischievously.

When the door opened I groaned. The person who stood there was the Neji Hyuga looking quite irritated.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	13. Arrangements

Hey wasnt that fast!? :D yay. This chapter is pretty confusing Sorry! Please excuse my horrible grammar errors! Thank you!

* * *

Previously:

_When the door opened I groaned. The person who stood there was the Neji Hyuga looking quite irritated._

* * *

**Tenten's P.O.V**

"So Neji will you take her home? Since you so kindly left when you saw your team mate was in 'good' condition." Tsunade teased.

"Hn," He looked pissed.

"I think I can walk home…"I started my way over until Tsunade stopped me.

"No! You can't _walk_ home. You have to be carried by Hyuga!" She laughed.

"What?!" I yelled in disbelief.

"Are you going against the Hokage-Doctor's words? The person who saved your life? And Hyuga you sure Hiashi-san will not be disappointed in you disobeying Hokage orders?"

Neji glared at her then me.

Lee just watched the conflict arise in the room and decided it was best to leave quickly. After he left Neji crossed his arms.

"Not a word to anyone or else-," he was cut of by me.

"What ever, I'm enjoying this as much as you are." I rolled my eyes. His eyes narrowed and he turned around and squatted down.

This is embarrassing, great if someone sees us this will be everywhere. I walked hesitantly my bare feet touching the cold floor. I grabbed my sandals in one hand and climbed onto his back.

He grunted.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Nothing," He replied.

He stood up and turned to Tsunade who was trying to hold in her laughter. He glared once more.

"This isn't over."

Neji quickly walked down the hall avoiding every nurse with his activated Byakugan.

"Is it that bad to be seen with me?"

He ignored me. There was an open window and he stepped up.

"Hold on," He jumped and landed on the roof.

There was a soft thud when we landed. He continued to jump towards the direction of my house. Sometimes he swung around and hid so that no one would spot us and continued to head there.

"Wait Neji, you know I can walk right?"

"Tsunade's watching-," he was cut off again.

"Neji." I heard a man's voice call out.

Neji turned around and stopped. It was an older man wearing traditional Hyuga clothing. His eyes were white and he looked a little tired.

"I was looking all over for you; you've neglected your training…" He trailed off and he saw me.

He curiously looked at me.

"Hello…" I greeted.

"I was ordered to take her home by the Hokage, Uncle." Neji quickly answered.

"I see."

It was awkwardly quiet so I decided to get off his back. Neji glanced at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"I can walk from here. It's very close." I bowed in respect. "Thank you."

I turned around and rushed back home. Great, just great.

**Neji's P.O.V**

"Who might that be?" Hiashi tried to word it respectfully.

"My new team mate, Tenten." I didn't want to give out her last name.

"Tenten? That name seems familiar…" Haishi seemed lost in thought.

I stayed quiet. "I'm sorry I missed training today but Gai-Sensei insisted on visiting Tenten-san today that he just pulled me there."

Haishi straightened up. "Well let's go back to the Estate."

Once we finished training Hiashi brushed of lingering dirt.

"Freshen up; I'd like to talk to the Elders with you as soon as possible. I'll be waiting in the Main Room." He announced and turned around.

I took a quick shower and put on a new set of clothes. I walked slowly, talking to the Elders never result in a good thing. Soon I was in front of the door to the Main Room. I could hear them speaking quietly.

"…but I thought she had died along with her family!" Hiashi hissed quietly.

I opened the door and everyone turned to me.

"Hello Neji. Come sit with us." Elder Kasakyu voices croaked.

I sat down at the table and kept curiosity from eating at me.

"You have been pretty distant from us. You usually tell us when something new and important happens." Hiashi told me.

"Nothing important and new has happened." I concluded.

"Well you have a new team mate. She is important, no? You were carrying her home." Hiashi smiled.

I narrowed my eyes as the Elders started to speak among themselves.

"I was ordered to."

"Yes and her name is Tenten is it not?" Elder Aneyo asked.

"Yes it is."

"Do you know her last name?" She asked.

"Ryuu." I responded hesitantly.

"I see, so the rumor was too. She had not died." Haishi sighed.

"Neji we have no further questions for now. We'll call you back in soon. Why don't you check if Tenten-san got home safely?" Elder Aneyo ordered more than asked.

I nodded and left the room.

**Hiashi's P.O.V**

This was a problem. The marriage proposals would start pouring in soon and who ever Tenten's guardian is now will pick who ever are suitable for her. We had canceled the arrangement since we thought the clan had died off but now that its back, it won't be long till everyone finds out. The Ryuu Clan is very picky too."

"What will we do?" I asked.

"We won't send a proposal that's for sure. We can't sound desperate. Since Tenten is in Neji's team we have an advantage. We have to make sure it occurs naturally or else Neji will hate us even more if that's possible." Elder Chii announced.

"This is important for the Hyuga in the ancient history the only clan we had merged with was Ryuu. Our generation knows nothing about it only that we had merged with an outside clan. This is the perfect opportunity since the last heiress is the direct descendant or the Main Branch." Elder Kasakyu croaked.

"I see… then we'll wait for a few weeks and see how things go. I'll have to speak to her guardian first then we'll decide on what we'll do. This is Neji's decision, I do not want to cause any further problems between the small thread we have with him." I said.

"Alright Hiashi-san. This concludes our meeting."

I hope this is the right decision. Neji, forgive me.

There was a light tap on the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's one of our guards Hiashi-sama, they have found a suspicious looking male standing in front of our gate demanding to talk to the Head." A maid stated.

"Alright, thank you for informing me." I dismissed her.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Elder Kasakyu asked.

"Do you not remember I am the Head? I should be able to take care of myself, besides someone just wants to speak with me. The guards will help if anything happens, they are well trained." I said sternly.

I quickly walked out of the room and passed Hanabi.

"Hello daughter." I smiled.

"Hello!" She said enthused.

What's gotten into her?

I soon arrived at the gate and the guards turned around. A young male stood straight looking straight into my eyes seriously.

"State your purpose," The guards demanded.

"This is none of your business; this is between the Hyuga Leader and me."

"Stand down," I ordered the guards. "Do you have any intentions on fighting?"

"No, I only wish to speak with you privately." He said. "My name is Renko Nagataka; I am speaking on the behalf of the Ryuu Clan."

"Alright, come join me." I motioned. He stepped aside the guards. I was going to look for him but I guess he came to me first on urgent business.

"What brings you here?" We walked down the quiet hall.

"I had a feeling you'd try to send a marriage proposal. If not already, please don't. I will personally deny each on one of them." He beat it around the bush.

I stopped and turned around. "We have decided we will not send a marriage proposal. I do not want to put a burden on our family ties anymore with Neji."

"Neji?" He asked surprised. "You were going to have a marriage arrangement with Neji and Tenten?"

"Yes, long time ago but if you remember we have cancelled it."

"I remember." Nagataka said.

"I'm sure you've come for another reason also?" I asked, he wouldn't come all the way here just to tell me that.

"Yes, but I'd like to make sure that no one hears the last part he turned around."

Hanabi was desperately trying to control her chakra flow and hiding behind the stands. I pretended not to notice her or she'll avoid me all day for a lecture. I sighed.

"Alright, we can go to the office." I opened the door. This room was sound proof in a way not even Sound Ninja's can hear through it. Nagataka stepped into the room and I closed the door.

"Please sit." I sat down on a seat.

"Our ties long ago have long broken." He stated. "I want Tenten to live freely and pick whom ever she'd like to be with, but I'm worried it won't be the right decision because many clans would like to find out our secrets. The only clans we have trusted before was Hyuga Clan. Your honor has always remained the same and since you have Hyuga secrets too it cancels out."

"Yes, both of our members have passed the marriage age. I don't want to rush marriage though. I've seen what it has done the past years and I can't believe I made those decisions. I have been reckless and stupid."

It was silent for a long time.

"Have you told Neji what your brother did?"

"Yes, he understands but still is cold towards everyone else. He's just slightly more respectful." I said.

"Well, our clan talks to each other every few years so that information leaked over if you are wondering." He stated.

"I am not concerned about that, what I am concerned about is why no one told anyone that your clan still existed. If you guys talk to each other then why have I not been informed about any of this especially to the Elders?"

"We had wanted to keep it a secret to protect Tenten; there will be lots of people going after her. This is the matter I wanted to talk about. Someone is already after Tenten and I can't constantly watch over that male and her at the same time. It's too dangerous and I need to teach Tenten about everything before the time comes where she cannot protect herself."

That makes sense they wanted to keep the last heir in death so that no one will bother her. Now that she has come out of hiding she will have to work harder. She can't stay hidden forever or her powers will summon and then she will be attacked. Since she is the last Main Heiress they have to protect her with everything even if it means breaking bonds.

"What is it that you would like us to do?" I asked.

"Well while I investigate on whom the intruder is I'd like for someone to stay by her side." He requested.

"The only person close enough is Neji and it will be hard to get him to watch her. He will not do it." I stated. "I will not force anything upon him that is not necessary."

"I will get someone else to do it then." He sighed. "I'm sorry I wasted your time."

This is bad; our ties will be weakened if I don't do anything. Before he was able to stand up I stopped him.

"Wait. Well Tenten knows Hinata right?" I asked. "What if on the days you are gone Hinata and Tenten can be together then I'll ask Neji to accompany Hinata. He cannot go against that, he knows how weak she is and his curse mark forces him to protect the main branch."

"I'd like it if you'd stop trying to get Neji with Tenten. Even if our clan does want another tie with the Hyuga clan Neji is not suitable for her. He is stoic, never shows emotion, and does not care for others. That is how I view him." He stated.

"Give him a chance?"

"I think I will be more suitable than he." He smiled. "I do love Tenten after all, but that is not your place to tell anyone and I want her to choose the person she loves herself. If you have honor of yourself you should understand."

I would not let him talk about us like this. "I beg your pardon; Neji is one of the strongest Hyuga in the household and respectful. His strength continues to grow everyday. I know he will surpass me."

"It's not all about strength. You should understand if you have loved someone deeply before. I must leave for Tenten's training. I apologize for being rude." He left the room.

To love someone deeply brings pain to all.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

I took a quick shower and changed my clothes to something more comfortable. I put my gray sweats and a white hoodie on. It was getting pretty cold soon so I hope I wouldn't catch a cold. There was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who it is." I rushed to the door to open it.

Neji stood there his face pale from the cold. Not like it was never pale but you know what I mean.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked.

He sighed and his breath became visible.

"I'll take that as a yes, go ahead and sit anywhere I'll make some tea." I rushed to the kitchen.

Why was he here? I thought he went home for good.

I brewed warm tea and set it in front of him.

"Thank you." He picked it up and started drinking. I sat there and stared at him,

"May I help you?" He asked and narrowed his eyes.

"That's something I should be asking, you came here." I crossed my arms.

"Well my Elder told me to check if you got home safely." He affirmed.

"I see." I just sat there and continued to stare. The silence continued to grow.

"Hn, someone's here."

The door opened and Naga came walking in.

"Hey Tenten," Naga smiled but the frowned when he saw Neji.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hn," Neji just crossed his arms and they both had a glaring contest.

I cleared my throat. "Where were you Naga?"

"I was just talking to one of the villagers about marriage." He chuckled.

"Oh," I knew he wouldn't tell me anything more.

"So I was thinking we should move back into the estate." He declared.

"What?!" I stood up.

"Well, I know how much this apartment means to you but there's some people waiting for us there. Sorry I didn't tell you." Naga sighed and sat down. "I'll explain everything later."

What came over him all of a sudden? Something was going on.

"Naga what's going on?" I asked incredulously.

"I just think it's safer if you stay with family. I can't always be here to watch you so while I'm gone you will be trained by other clan members that are still left today." He firmly argued.

"I can take care of myself! Why do I need people to watch me?"

"There are people after you now that you have come out! When you yourself knows who you are then others are bound to too!" Naga crossed his arms.

"This isn't fair; I never asked to be the heiress!" I felt like I was being treated as a baby.

"Neji do you think you can step out for a couple minutes."

"Hn," he stood up and left.

"Tenten, I'm really sorry but there are people out there who can infiltrate Konoha easily who are stronger and faster than you. They can kill you with just a snap of their fingers do you understand? If you die then this whole clan is ruined."

"Why can any other members take my place?"

"You are part of the main branch Tenten. There were others in the main branch but they have all died. You have to understand that other members are not strong as you are, they cannot protect the clan."

"I don't understand at all."

"You are the only Ryuu Clan heiress. You have the main blood for working with Dragons. The others are just a part of the family, they can teach you many stuff but the last person who can teach you the secrets are me and one other man! We aren't promised to be here tomorrow Tenten. You have to carry the line along." Naga sighed.

"The Dragons are only trusted into those who are meant to protect the clan. There are only few Dragons left Tenten. They have died along with the rest of the Ryuu Clan." Naga said melancholy.

"Please try to understand that the rest of the Clan is not as fortunate as we are." He sat down and covered his face with his hands. "The Dragons that are left have not yet to be awakened. They have been dormant for many years. Long time ago many of the members had Dragons but a certain event killed all of them off like I said."

"I know this is confusing but you will understand soon." He told me.

"I'm sorry Naga." I've been so stupid. I didn't know the clan was on the verge of destruction. I looked down. "So when do we start moving?

Naga smiled. "Today, we need to pack fast. We're doing this for you Tenten. As soon as you're trained we'll let you have more freedom we promise. You then can do whatever you please but for now we need to train."

"The main branch is supposed to be trained at a young age but do to complications you had to be sent away. So your training is much delayed. Some of the other girls in the clan probably know more than you." He teased.

"Well I would know more if you tell me and not hold everything in."

"Sorry, I don't think you're ready yet. I can tell you some things but I can't risk you hating us." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well let's start packing." I sighed. This will be a long day.

* * *

Hey guys I know it seems pretty confusing at first but bear with me. You'll understand when it starts progressing deeper into the story. Review please! I like constructive critisism. Yes I have horrible spelling thank you very much.


	14. The Move

A/N: Yep, I've been gone for a long time.

Another disclamer: I don't own Naruto. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Recap:

"I'm sorry Naga." I've been so stupid. I didn't know the clan was on the verge of destruction. I looked down. "So when do we start moving?

Naga smiled. "Today, we need to pack fast. We're doing this for you Tenten. As soon as you're trained we'll let you have more freedom we promise. You then can do whatever you please but for now we need to train."

"The main branch is supposed to be trained at a young age but do to complications you had to be sent away. So your training is much delayed. Some of the other girls in the clan probably know more than you." He teased.

"Well I would know more if you tell me and not hold everything in."

"Sorry, I don't think you're ready yet. I can tell you some things but I can't risk you hating us." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well let's start packing." I sighed. This will be a long day.

* * *

I had started with my room first. It had the least amount of stuff. I didn't like crowded rooms much. Simple and clean was fine. I opened my closet and folded each uniform and articles neatly and placed then into one box. Surprisingly it had fit in one box total. _Wow._ I thought. _Kinda depressing to see that I only have a box full of clothes...Maybe I should go shopping. I am a girl after all. _I had set the box right next to the door just like Naga had asked. In the meantime I could hear Naga packing his belongings in his room. Seemed like he had a lot of stuff generally listening to the sound. I checked again: shoes, more boxes that I had never opened, and scrolls of weapons.

"This shouldn't be too hard." I sighed.

The first thing I had grabbed was the unopened boxes. I didn't care to look through them yet. I would open them later anyways. There were total 5 dusty boxes and I set those too by the door.

"Hey Naga, do we need these furniture in the estate?" I asked.

"No, but whatever you want to take with you leave it by the door please."

I looked around my room. There wasn't much stuff. I wanted to hurry and end this so I aimed to pack my scrolls and weapons next. I knew this would take the longest. I went through my scrolls one by one. It wasn't the first time I had done this so I was used to it. I quickly organized my scrolls and weapons by size, material and maker. I smiled satisfied after about one hour organizing all the weapons and scrolls around the house.

There were many that I didn't recognize because of my parent's belongings, but after the move I will look through them. I'm sure they hold a lot of awesome information and weapons that I had never encountered before.

I packed up the last of my belongings that were around the house and left them by the door. By now my room was empty and all that was left was a bed with its matress and an empty desk. _Now to pack up the rest of the house._

Naga had helped me pack up the rest of the house. We left a lot of stuff that we didn't need but I wanted to take a few furniture just for memorable things. We had packed albums, jewelry, scrolls, weapons, clothing and more. This took us mainly all day and I was exhausted by night.

"Good work Tenten," Naga said sitting in an almost empty house. All that was left was some furniture.

"I'm beat, but we gotta get going huh? No time to lose."

"Indeed," he stood up to get up. "I'll show you something cool that might make your life a whole lot easier." He had motioned me to follow him and so I did.

He smiled and urged me on forward. "This is a simple jutsu your parents had shown me when I was younger."

He had lifted his hands up and whispered some words while creating hand signs. I could barely make out what he was saying.

"Henshin." He clearly stateed at the end.

The floor and walls started to rumble and shake a little as the boxes has transformed into smaller boxes. He looked at me and smiled. In total it was a hand full and he look at me. It's a simple transformation jutsu. I just learned to manipulate it a bit. He gently placed the boxes in my hands as I looked in awe. I've seen transformation jutsus but not in this useful way. Now we didn't have to make trips!

He laughed quietly. "I see. I'll teach that to you later."

"This is…" _Wow. I had no words for it. _I gently placed the boxes in my bag and took one last look at this place. "Well it wasn't long being here but I sure will miss it. Feels like there were great memories made here…" I trailed off.

Naga had frowned. "If you want we can come back here sometimes. We still own it and we might come back for more things later. I'll tell the land lady not to distribute this room to anyone else just in case we might need it again.

"Sounds like I plan."

To be honest I was excited. A move to somewhere that held many secrets about my past life. Somewhere I can find out who I exactly am.

* * *

I know I have been gone for a while and this chapter was so short :) I promise I'll be updating more! Thanks for reviewing and reading!


End file.
